Arc Lightning's Pet
by Starkiller141
Summary: It's been two years since they've graduated from Beacon, Pyrrha won the Vytal Festival, Jaune and Nora have been dating for a while now and live happily together in their own house... with their champion of a pet of course. lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, okay I lied… I wasn't asking for the best Nora X Jaune ship name for a friend, hopefully this story will earn forgiveness. This is another one of those ideas that came to me over the winter break, its solid one-shot material, but if ya'll want more of it I do have a sequel and prequel idea for it, comment if you do and which one first. The next story out will be some good old family friendly "Mothers and Daughters" and it will be the chapter Ruby is finally brought in on the fun. ANYWAY, I'm posting this at 3 in the morning where I'm at, but I did use spell check and when does spell check ever do anything wrong :D enjoy.**

It's another beautiful day in the woods, Nora can see that clearly through the window over the sink. She was cleaning the dishes from the night before… well by cleaning, it's more like she's trying her damndest to not break any of them… at least not any more.

It's been a couple of years since they'd graduated Beacon and have been living in the woods near a settlement that could always rely on them for help with grimm hive exterminations and the like.

"Them" being Nora and her boyfriend of 4 years now, Jaune.

And they're pet of course.

Yes, Nora had ended up with the lovable blond knight after two years of respectfully waiting for Pyrrha to make her own move.

Of course Nora had seen how Pyrrha acted around Jaune and Nora knew what Pyrrha had done for him, kept his transcript secret hidden, trained him for weeks on end, and even saved him during initiation from falling to his death since he didn't have his aura activated yet. Yes, Nora knew of all the things Pyrrha did for him and gave her two uninterrupted years to let her make her move… but Nora only had so much patience.

Honestly, Nora had been more patient with Pyrrha than she had ever had been with anything else in her life. Hell, even Ren ended up getting with Scarlet at the beginning of their third year and that had sent Nora over the edge.

She had walked up to Pyrrha and told her friend straight up that if she didn't make a move on Jaune than she would. Nora didn't want to do that, and the look of near betrayal on Pyrrha's face only made her feel worse at the time, but Nora had feelings for Jaune, she felt… more in control of herself whenever he's around, he calms her and makes her even more safe than Ren does, and she's a little embarrassed to admit that she had even touched herself to the idea of some strong courageous huntsman pounding into her and by the end of such sessions Jaune's face had always come to mind… pun intended.

Long story short, she nervously asked Jaune out, and he very quickly became flustered and blushed heavily before accepting.

Yes, some other things happened after that, but let's get back to the sink for now.

Nora continued to look out the window as she "washed" the dishes, too relaxed to hear the footsteps coming up behind her. Before she realized it, it was too late.

Jaune had wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her completely in place as he brought his mouth to her neck, at first, he merely breathed heavy and heated breaths onto the back of her neck, but it was enough to have his unsuspecting girlfriend relax her body and she put the dishes down, knowing what was coming.

They may have broken some furniture in the past, like 1 or... 3 beds, but that was both of their faults. Nora had always been strong, but all those years of training with Pyrrha and the even more…" intense training" he had happily received from Nora had turned the boy Jaune into quite…

the man.

Nora wasn't wearing much by the way, she was cleaning the dishes in her pink panties and... that was it, showing off most of her beautiful toned body to the world, a definite benefit to living in the woods **near** a town.

Jaune was wearing very much the same attire, except besides his boxers, he was wearing an unbuttoned button down giving a nice view of his incredible six pack. Was he taking some pointers from Sun's outfit?

Maybe, but Nora enjoyed the view and feel all the same.

Jaune now had one hand aggressively grabbing one of her breasts while the other snaked its way down into her panties, already playing with her clit.

"Oh-oh Jaune..." Nora let out under her breath from Jaune's precise movements.

Even with all his training, Jaune knew Nora still had more stamina than he did, but he was intent on leveling the playing field. In the 4 years they had been together so far, Jaune had made it his goal to find all of her "special spots" as he called them. The right places to breath against, to touch gently, and the spots to be rough with.

"Yes, my angel? ~" Jaune asked seductively into her ear.

Nora looked back to Jaune, with her no longer showing a face absorb in helpless lust, but instead had a devilish grin.

"I want it hard. Now."

Jaune looked into her eyes and responded showing a grin of his own, "If you say so dear."

Nora turned around to face him and jumped backwards onto the counter just in front of the sink. She lifted her legs into the to give Jaune quite the show as she slowly slipped her panties off and tossed them to the side.

She spread her legs and gave Jaune a view he never got tired of seeing, to the blonde she looked good enough to eat… in fact.

Jaune got down on his knees before her and began lapping his tongue at her slit.

"J-Jaune! I said I-I wanted your cock pounding into me-mmmmhh" Nora said unable to truly be upset at what was happening.

Jaune pulled his tongue away to say, "I know dear, but once I saw my favorite meal I couldn't help myself" he said just before diving tongue first back into his beloved.

There was no way she would actually deny him this anyway, really there was no way she would deny herself of this. He had gotten so good at pleasing her in every way, especially the way he would move is tongue inside her… he completely knew what he was doing.

Nora hadn't had many lovers before Jaune, but none of them were even close to his skill at it. She could tell he had mapped out all her points of pleasure and just a few seconds in and there was no way Nora would allow him to pull his head away, not until she was finished with it, he certainly didn't mind.

Jaune had now wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her lower half steady as he continued to indulge himself in her sweet tastes while she herself leaned her top half over his head while she wrapped her legs around his head keeping him in place while her arms pressed against the back of his head as well to push him in deeper.

Jaune's tongue wasn't incredibly long, but it reached all the right places anyway and already had Nora on the edge.

"Oh-oh Jaune I'm-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum don't stop!" Nora yelled as she was now aggressively grinding herself into his mouth for all the pleasure she could get.

And of course, Jaune didn't let up his tongue assault, he had always thought about pulling away and making her beg for the last bit of pleasure, but always thought it too cruel… maybe later though.

"I'm- I'm- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nora screamed in pleasure as Jaune sent her over the edge.

Jaune made sure to keep lapping at Nora's fold to ensure she enjoyed her climax to the fullest, only once her spasms stopped and her legs uncrossed did he pull away.

"Well Nora? Was it worth-" Jaune was suddenly cut off as Nora pulled him into a deep kiss, uncaring of her own juices still in his mouth, but wanting to kiss him passionately and keep him from saying something snarky.

"You were amazing fearless leader" oh how she loved to call that from Beacon, "But now a different part of you is going to enjoy my pussy while I get a taste for myself from your tongue. ~"

Without needing any more encouragement, Jaune wrapped his arms around Nora back to keep her steady. Nora grabbed his cock and lined in up with her already soaked cunt and they looked into each other's eyes just before Jaune thrusted forward with all his strength causing Nora to scream in ecstasy.

Jaune rammed into his lover with all his ferocity, he knew Nora could handle it all and more. Nora's slit, still very sensitive from the recent orgasm, clamped around Jaune's cock, never wanting to let him go, but at the same time wanting him to pull out only to thrust back into her deeply.

As the rough fucking took place below, their top halves were very much busy trying to taste as much of the other's mouth as possible. They had arms around each other tightly, more so to be close together than even for the sake of balance.

Nora was more focused on the kiss out the two, more out of desperation than anything. She had to focus on something that wasn't pounding into her sensitive slit, otherwise she would cum in a matter of seconds, Jaune knew this and took advantage of it.

Jaune would kiss her deeply for a moment only to pull back and while simultaneously thrusting into her even harder and faster, forcing her to focus on the feeling entirely before bringing her back into another deep kiss.

Jaune's length was modest, 5 inches almost 6, but what had Nora's tongue almost lolling out of her mouth was how he was using it. He knew the right angles to thrust in at and hit all the right spots with the right force. He wanted to hear Nora scream his name again and he knew just how to do it.

He felt how tight Nora's grip on his back was, so he brought his own hands to her chest to grip both her breasts while he moved his mouth to her neck to leave all the marks he wanted to. All the while he kept thrusting into her, occasionally angling himself to better rub against her clit for even greater pleasure.

Eventually, it all became too much for her and she pulled Jaune even closer to her, pulling him deeper into her and her walls clamped down on his length with no intent of letting him go this time.

"Jaune! Oh god Jaune!" She spasmed around his length as her orgasm sent heavy waves all throughout her body, her arousal leaking onto the ground.

The stimulation of her body against his, the warmth and vibration from her around his cock sent great pleasure through the blond, but rather than resist it, knowing he gave his partner the orgasm she craved, he gave into his own and let loose inside her. His warm seed flooding her, extending her own orgasm quite a bit.

After some time of letting each other's orgasm subside, they realized the dishes still needed to be cleaned, but both of them needed to be cleaned as well.

So, they called their pet in.

"Ay bitch! Get out here!" Nora yelled out with her grin returning.

In walked the velvety red-head herself, the Mistral champion, Pyrrha, completely naked say for a collar that read "Property of Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie"

"Yes mistress, what do you command?" Asked Pyrrha obediently

You see, when Nora and Jaune got together back at Beacon, Pyrrha became jealous and depressed. Eventually, Nora told Jaune about how Pyrrha felt about him since she herself felt bad for Pyrrha even though she gave her clear warning that if she didn't make her move. Jaune was surprised to hear about how Pyrrha felt about him, but quickly thought back to every moment they've had with romance in mind and realized he'd been kind of stupid.

Jaune asked Nora what they should do about Pyrrha and the orange haired girl had a devious idea, she knew just how much Pyrrha wanted to be with Jaune. So, she gave Pyrrha an offer, she could be a part of their relationship with one condition, she had to be their plaything, their pet to be with them. Jaune was almost completely against the idea, but Pyrrha jumped at the chance to be with the blond knight in anyway and agreed to be their pet.

That's how we ended up in this beautiful moment.

"My pussy needs to be cleaned, use your tongue for its purpose. ~" Nora said dominantly as she lowered herself onto the ground, so her ass was against the floor.

"Oh yes mistress!" Pyrrha exclaimed excitedly as she always does when she's ordered to swallow Jaune's semen one way or another.

Pyrrha stood before Nora before dropping onto her hands and knees. She quickly lowered her head between Nora's legs, so her mouth was just at Nora's cum overfilled pussy.

Without another order given, Pyrrha dived right in to her mistress's cunt. Pyrrha dutifully lapped her tongue all throughout Nora's folds, making sure to collect as much of Jaune's leftover cum on her tongue as possible. Pyrrha had accepted her new role in life and happily gave into her mind less lustful desires, such acceptance allowed her to be trained by Nora to love the taste of both her mistress's and master's cum.

Nora had always wanted Pyrrha here, between her legs, Nora never had anything personal against her former teammate, but she always seemed better than Nora and there's just something about having the so called "invincible girl" between one's legs eating out while wearing a collar showing who owns her.

Jaune was still there and his once flaccid cock had already grown hard and erect again thanks to the sight before him, he also still needed it cleaned and he saw the perfect whole to do just that.

Jaune stepped over Pyrrha and had his cock just in front of Nora's face. The ginger looked up to him and he looked back down to her before speaking,

"You're going to suck me off. Now." Jaune said in his commanding/dominant voice that sent waves of arousal between both women just from hearing it.

Nora did as she was commanded, she opened and took his length, still coated in his and her own juices, into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his cock, tasting as much of it as she could, all the while swallowing down everything it gave her.

While Nora took care of Jaune, Pyrrha made sure to take care of her mistress. The former champion used her tongue expertly to get all of Jaune's cum and swallowed it down. She could also tell that since her mistress now had one hand keeping her head down against her slit, that she wanted another orgasm, one the loving pet would be happy to give her.

While Pyrrha pushed her tongue deeper into Nora, the ginger took her lovers cock deeper into her mouth. Jaune's length could just reach her throat and she loved to gag on his cock when he was like this, it helped show that he was the one in control and she was more than happy to be submissive before him as he had been with her before.

Nora bobbed her head along his cock all the way to the base every time to show just how much she appreciated him, that and she needed something to distract her from the loyal pet eating out her now very sensitive slit. Though the feeling and taste of Jaune's cock in her mouth does help to get her wet, so she was going to cum soon no matter what, but she wanted to at least get her handsome blond off as well.

Oh man, did Jaune love his life.

Here he was getting sucked off by the most beautiful girl he knew, she was taking him as far into her throat as she could happily, she was actually eager to take his cock into her throat.

If that wasn't enough, there was also another one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever met eating the first one out and swallowing the cum he had dumped inside the first one just minutes ago, all the while wearing a damn collar saying she belonged to him.

Yes, Jaune loved his life and was about to show his girlfriend just how much he was enjoying things.

"N-Nora, I'm about to cum." the blond said as he put one hand on the back of the ginger's head to keep her bobbing deep, not that she planned on stopping.

Jaune's warning couldn't have come any sooner as Nora felt herself on the edge for the third time in just an hour and wanted to have her orgasm just as he had his.

Pyrrha hadn't been touching herself at all but was still leaking copious arousal from tasting her owner's cum and hearing their moans. She wasn't allowed to cum though, not until one of her owners allowed her. But in the meantime, she would continue to dutifully eat out her mistress.

After another minute had past, Jaune finally came in Nora's mouth.

"N-Nora! I'm cumming!"

His warm seed flooded her mouth and overrun all of her taste buds, giving her a salty taste, but one she would happily swallow for she knew just how much he loved it when she did it.

Just as his sperm hit her tongue, Nora released herself onto Pyrrha's awaiting mouth. Being the well-trained pet she was, Pyrrha didn't let a single drop of arousal go to waste and swallowed gulp after gulp of Nora's cum.

After a minute of swallowing and regaining themselves, Jaune pulled himself out of Nora's mouth and pulled his boxers back on while Nora continued to lay on the ground with Pyrrha beginning to eat her out yet again.

Though Pyrrha's exposed rear seemed like a nice target Jaune realized that the dishes still needed to be cleaned, so he walked in front of the sink to deal with the half dozen plates.

"J-Jaune," Nora faintly called out.

"D-don't worry about the dishshshs, I'll take care of themsh" Nora said clearly exhausted but enjoying Pyrrha tongue yet again.

"It's okay, I'll take care of the rest of the dishes, besides, we already have enough broken plates." Jaune says in a joking manner

"S-some of those stains a-are really ha-AAAAAHHH-...h-hard to get out." Nora tried to pout defensively, though the oral training she had been giving Pyrrha was really starting to show itself

Yes, Jaune loved this life, Nora loved this life, and most definitely Pyrrha truly loved this life.

"Oh wait" Jaune suddenly said out loud,

"Pyrrha. Cum." and just as he said it, Pyrrha squirted herself onto the floor, moaning into Nora's cunt as she did so, giving her mistress even more pleasure.

Pyrrha loved being their pet.

 **Author's Notes: Good stuff? Deserves and prequel and/or sequel? These questions can only be answered down in the comment section by YOU, yeah YOU, the one with the face.**


	2. When Jaune is asleep

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, how about that! I come back after all this time and open with a rare pair of Nora doming Pyrrha, I'm a lunatic. I was gone for so long thanks to finals and midterms, just time consuming and totally "fun" college things. I hope to get back on my old once a week at least schedule, but as always with life, we'll see what happens.**

 **I'm happy to finally get another story out and hopefully it won't be too long before another is, I appreciate anyone that's actually waited for my...what, second return? This is just a hobby, but it's a hobby I enjoy.**

 **ANYWAY, y'all want some Nora doming Pyrrha, I've done my best to facilitate such, next chapter for this will prob be Jaune doming Pyrrha or the like, hope y'all enjoy.**

Nora and Jaune had recently returned from a particularly tiring mission, it was late at night and Jaune was incredibly thankful Pyrrha was awake.

This was because while Jaune had been working on his stamina and improving himself at every opportunity to become a better huntsman and more importantly a better husband, he was no sex god

While Pyrrha may have seen him as such, it was mostly thanks to her "obedience training" for it made her extra sensitive to his now very impressive intimate touch.

However tonight, Jaune was so exhausted from their mission, that all he could manage was just barely walking up the stairs, opening their bedroom door, and passing out on the bed.

And while Nora was also rather tired, she felt a surge of energy within her as her eyes fell upon their naked and kneeling pet, Pyrrha

"Ruff!" Pyrrha barked at their arrival as she had been trained to

"Oh, well aren't you a good little girl, eagerly awaiting your masters return, weren't you?" Nora asked rhetorically with her dominatrix personality coming out as it always did when she was playing with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, while essentially naked, did in fact have a red velvety collar on with a small, yet fairly wide, golden plaque on it that read "Property of Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie"

Pyrrha also had on a pair of pink panties that had small red hearts all over, while it was unusual for her to wear any clothes at all, Nora had put them on her before she left for the mission with Jaune three days ago for a reason.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pyrrha barked again, followed by playful panting in attempts to mimic an actual dog.

Nora squatted down to be at eye level with Pyrrha, she then brought one hand to her pet's beautiful velvet red hair to start petting her.

"Well Jauny is all tired out from single handedly slaying over a hundred grimm! We even ended up saving the entire village from one of those roaming grimm hordes! Jauny even saved my life... again, I was getting carried away...again, just like he knew I would and you're going to help me "thank" him for that tomorrow morning… and the rest of the day~"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Pyrrha barked with excitement, she always loved serving Jaune, especially if Nora was going to do so as well giving Jaune twice the love.

"Anyway, I'm not tired yet and I bet your eager to show just how much you've missed me?"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pyrrha barked yet again, happy to bring pleasure to her either of her masters anyway she could.

"Of course you are, now let me check on what I left before the mission~"

Nora looked down at the panties she left on Pyrrha three days ago to happily see that the middle was soaked with juices.

Nora brought her index finger to open the front of Pyrrha's panties to see that vibrator pod controller's setting was still set to "max" and "random" and that the wire led clearly deep into Pyrrha's dripping slit.

These settings had it so that the vibrator within Pyrrha's cunt turned on at random times and at the maximum vibration level for an unknowable amount of time. Nora had set this up to remind Pyrrha of her masters and to bring their loyal pet well-earned pleasure while they were gone.

"Did you enjoy the game this time as well pet?"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"No no, I want to hear you tell me as a person, remember, something you used to be? Did you enjoy the game again pet?"

"Ru- I-I mean yes mistress. I loved it! I loved it so much!" Pyrrha said excitedly now that she was allowed to speak like a human.

"How many times did you cum pet?" Nora asked as she lazily brought her hand that was formerly petting Pyrrha's head to one of Pyrrha's bodacious breasts to squeeze at her leisure.

"I-I came around 40 times m-mistress" Pyrrha stuttered back as her mind was already swirling in a cloud of lust from her mistress's touch.

"You don't remember the exact amount?" Nora asked in an aggressive tone

"I-I'm sorry mistress. I-I know I had more than 10 each day, but by the time I would reach that I would be too horny to remember how to count." Pyrrha said in a lightly scared tone, fearful of punishment from her beloved mistress.

Of course this was all what Nora planned to happen.

"That's alright pet, you've been a good girl for some time now, so I'll let it slide. Were all of them proper pet orgasms?" Nora asked as she pushed her other hand more into Pyrrha's panties and teasingly rubbed two fingers along the outside of her pet's dripping folds.

"Y-Y-Yes mistress. As a pet without her masters around as soon as it would turn on I-I-I would begin to thrust myself against a-anything I could find."

"Like what?" Nora asked with dominance clear in her voice, wanting to her how her pet brought herself to orgasm like an animal in heat.

Nora also slipped her two teasing fingers inside Pyrrha's hungry cunt and enjoyed how Pyrrha had to close her eyes and reorganize her melting brain

"I-I-I was c-cleaning the kitchen when it came on. I-I placed one of my legs on-top of the countertop and rubbed my pussy along the edge of the counter for 3 minutes before I came."

"Name another" Nora said while increasing her fingering speed and enjoying the sound of Pyrrha's tiny defenseless moans

"I-I was i-in th-the living room d-dusting and it suddenly came on, I j-jumped on the couch's armrest and rub my hungry pussy along it for 2 minutes until I came."

"You're such a needy horny pet aren't you"

"Y-yes mistress, I am!" Pyrrha sound louder than normal as she was approaching her limit

"You will not cum." Nora said coldly, stopping her finger's motion and causing Pyrrha too open her eyes and look to her mistress in in fear that she did something wrong.

"You will not cum until I allow you to."

Pyrrha nodded her head in response, though Nora wasn't looking for Pyrrha's acceptance, only obedience.

Nora pulled her two fingers out, much to Pyrrha's dismay, and brought them to her mouth. Nora took a long slow lick of her own fingers, pleased that her pet had such a sweet taste to her, a taste she enjoyed regularly.

Nora then brought her still cum covered fingers to Pyrrha's mouth, no words were needed as Pyrrha had been in this situation more times than she could count and opened her mouth quickly to taste herself on her mistress's fingers.

Nora pushed her fingers into Pyrrha's mouth and satisfyingly felt her pet's tongue expertly roaming over her fingers.

Pyrrha obediently tasted herself as she had done many times before. Her tongue occasionally wrapping around one finger to ensure she cleaned it while also taking due care to lick in between the two digits to ensure every drop was collected and swallowed.

Pyrrha made sure her gulps were as loud as possible for her mistress's enjoyment.

Nora slowly pulled her fingers out, happy to see Pyrrha's tongue follow her digits even as they left her mouth.

Nora looked into Pyrrha's needy eyes, begging for release and brought her hand back down to her pet's wanting slit.

Nora slipped her hand back into Pyrrha panties, but instead of slipping her fingers back inside Pyrrha, Nora took hold of the vibrator remote and turned the second dial from "random" to "now"

"Aaaahhhh-Ooooohhhh M-Mistress!" Pyrrha yelled out, not that there was anyone except for a passed out blonde upstairs to hear her for miles around.

"Name one more" Nora said almost emotionlessly, even though the smirk on her face clearly showed enjoyment from the situation.

"I-I-I Th-th-there was OOoooooohhhhh-aaaaahhh!" Pyrrha screamed out again in bliss as the overwhelming pleasure flooded through her.

Nora took her other hand away from playing with Pyrrha's breasts to grab the redhead's pony tale to regain her pet's full attention.

"Bitch! I told you to tell me of another time you came like the animal you are, remember you can't cum until I allow it!" Nora roared at Pyrrha, just snatching her attention back, reminding the redhead of her place.

"Y-yes mistress, I-I was cleaning the metal t-table in the dining room a-and it turned on. I dropped into a squat and grabbed onto one of the metal legs and rub myself against it for 10 minutes!"

"Why so long?" Nora asked in a near sadistic tone, but also a tiny bit intrigued as to why it took her so long.

"I-It only vibrated for half a minute and I was just so horny, I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my hungry pussy against its smooth and solid metal!"

"What a horny bitch you are, did you clean up all your messes properly?"

"Y-yes m-mistress! I licked up all my cum from everything I came on!"

"Well I guess you are a good girl, at least good enough for a reward~"

"Only if you say I am mistress!"

That was the correct response.

Nora, satisfied with her pet's obedience leaned in slowly. Hungrily taking in all the helpless moans coming from Pyrrha's mouth as she fought off her orgasm like the good girl she was.

"Cum." Nora satisfyingly whispered into her pet's ear

"OOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!" Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs as the orgasm that rocked her body was stronger than anything she received on her own, as only her masters could give her such release.

Pyrrha's entire body essentially gave out and she began to fall face first to the hardwood ground.

Nora caught Pyrrha in her arms before any harm could befall her. Nora turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled the pod from Pyrrha's sensitive slit.

"Pyrrha?...Pyrrha?" Nora asked in a soothing voice, knowing her good girl must now be absolutely exhausted from the excessive orgasms in the past three days, staying up so late for her master's safe return, and now perfectly following through on her mistress's commands.

After hearing nothing for few seconds Nora concluded she tired Pyrrha out completely. Nora then wrapped her arms around her beloved pet and lifted her up.

Just as Nora was mid-way up the stairs, she felt a turning in her arms.

"Y..yes m-mistress?" Pyrrha stuttered out, exhaustively.

"I just want you to know you've been a very good girl." Nora said softly with warmth in her voice

Nora nudged open the door to the master bedroom where Jaune was passed out on the bed, still in full armor, just as Nora was, only now realizing her own state of full dress, she'd take care of them both in the morning.

In front of the bed was a very large doggy bed, larger than was required of any dog, but perfect for Jaune and Nora's pet. It had the softest pillows along its outline so Pyrrha could fall in it from any angle and find a soft place to rest her head.

Nora laid Pyrrha down gently on the soft material that covered the surface, which felt heavenly to the exhausted Pyrrha. Nora then grabbed the blankets Pyrrha neatly folded on the side of the bed (some habits just stay) and made sure to cover Pyrrha's body completely, leaving only her head exposed to the moonlight that was spread throughout the room. Nora carefully undid Pyrrha's ponytail and (just as always) found herself amazed at Pyrrha's beauty when her hair was let down.

"Th-thank you mistress I-I.."

"Shhh, it's okay, I know, I love you to, Pyrrha."

Everyone in the house fell blissfully asleep, all more than happy and satisfied with their lives and the ones they share them with.

And once the morning rolled around, well, Nora still needed to "thank" Jaune for saving her life for the countless time and Pyrrha (as always) wanted to show her loving obedience for her masters.

Of course, in the morning following, Jaune had some ideas of his own for showing the ladies of his life just how much he appreciated them~

 **Author's Notes: I see at least two more chapters. One where Jaune is the main caretaker and another that's a kind of prequel to what happened with all this and maybe even more after. Commenting on just how much y'all like this story will definitely help determine its path.**


	3. Jaune Wakes Nora Up With Pyrrha's Help

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Some more Arc Lightning coming at y'all with everyone's favorite blonde knight (he's the only one in the show, so that's how I can say that), the most underrated rwby girl, and Pyrrha. I have to say, I started writing this story just to prove how neat of a ship it is, but now I'm truly falling in luv with it. I just feel there is so much that can happen between Jaune and Nora and I always luv seeing dom Nora in general.**

 **ANYWAY, new poll should be up as usual, comments/reviews are more than welcomed, and I hope y'all enjoy~**

Jaune slowly awoke from his slumber, he felt so refreshed, most would still be quite exhausted from the mission he and Nora had just returned from the night before

But luckily for him, his family was known for their extensive aura pools that allowed their bodies to recover quickly.

He felt especially lucky about that part of his biology a couple nights ago, when he and Nora fought off a far larger than expected grimm horde from entering a newly settled city long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Jaune wasn't was sure about how many he or Nora had killed, it felt like hundreds. Thankfully he wasn't the same noodle he was back in his earlier years at Beacon.

But he didn't feel like thinking of his past self, the weak boy he used to be, he was a true huntsman now, with all the perks and drawbacks that come with it.

While the drawbacks were mainly sharp teeth and claws getting near his person many days of the year, the benefits far outweighed them

Even when he first arrived at Beacon, Jaune had rather impressive stamina for someone who hadn't been training to attend a huntsmen/huntress school.

He always chalked it up to having help raise his numerous sisters and how much he had to literally run around after them.

It wasn't until he truly started to learn about the inner workings of aura and the large sum of it historically in his family

This large aura allowed him to keep up with many of his more experienced classmates in terms of dodging and speed while he was first at Beacon.

It also allowed him to recover much quicker, rarely ever did he feel sore or winded in situations many would have expected from an untrained individual put through the rigors of huntsman training.

At first, he was actually rather upset at rarely feeling serious sore-ness or exhaustion, as he took them as signs of weakness and proof that he wasn't trying and pushing himself hard enough.

however, after enough time training, learning, and numerous examinations he realized the truth of his astonishingly large aura pool

Admittedly he would have learned about it much sooner if he had talked to his parents about

but by the time he figured it out, his naturally large pool of aura had been increased further through his training at Beacon, his stamina and recovery were now considered 'insane!' by many and 'incredible~' by others.

Besides the combative benefits of his aura, a more 'private' benefit included him being able to keep up with his much more energetic girlfriend in the bedroom, along with their pet of course

Jaune shook his head, his thoughts of such long ago things being shaken from his mind as he sat up in his and Nora's bed.

Just as Jaune sat up however, he quickly realized how he was still wearing his armor from the night before, he looked over to Nora who was lying next to him to see she was still in her armor as well.

With sunlight shining through a gap in the curtains, illuminating the room just enough for him to see where everything was but not enough to wake Nora or Pyrrha.

Jaune slowly and quietly slid off their bed and walked to the room's closet, once inside he began to undo the straps and small lockings he and Nora had forged into his armor.

It looked much like his previous set, but only in color scheme. His new set consisted of a proper chest plate, armor running along his arms and legs and even a helmet, though he realized he may have left that next to the bed when he came up last night.

His shield also had new symbols on it, on the outside facing the world or the would-be attacker, it had Jaune's family crest as before, but now also had Nora's hammer insignia within the crest. Some pointed out that it now looks like a hammer being brought down and his family's crest represents the shockwaves from it.

He had painted it on there to surprise Nora and show everyone who he was fighting for in a sense, most assume the location was on purpose and sometimes Jaune attempted to play it off as if he did mean that.

Though he didn't, and Nora knew this, but she always laughed internally and grabs Jaune's arm to pull him close whenever people bring it up as it always reminds Nora of how sweet her blonde knight is even by accident.

Once he had quietly taken his armor off, he moved to take the rest of his now dry sweat soaked clothes off as well. He tossed those off to the side and was now standing butt naked in the closet, all of his now very toned muscles now on clear display, the obvious tight muscles in his arms and legs were maintained through a cycle of exercise and the constant strain of carrying his heavy armor.

Though he got and maintained his six pack for no other reason than Nora's enjoyment, whether it was to give her eye candy or because he knew she loved showing him off to others and that he was all her's

Now that he was comfortably in the nude, he thought Nora's body would appreciate being the same.

Jaune climbed back onto their bed and began to undo the straps and lockings on Nora's armor, it was similar to his, she had changed out the combat skirt for real armor like Jaune's set. Other than a larger top half of the chest plate

(that took many days to get as every time Jaune took her measurements they would suddenly get hot and the tape measure would end up thrown across the room as would all of their clothing)

The color pattern was in Nora's style of pink, grey, and white, though in Jaune's armor pattern

Luckily for Jaune, Nora was just as a heavy sleeper as she always had been, which allowed him to take all her armor off without waking her.

Nora knew she'd only be fighting or fucking on the recent mission and as such she didn't have anything but her usual pink panties and pink sports bra on underneath her armor, an always welcomed sight to Jaune.

But… once Jaune expertly and through repeated training, un-did Nora's bra and just as practiced perfectly slid Nora's panties slowly down her thighs and off her legs, he was greeted the most beautiful sight he was sure he'd ever see

Nora's muscled, smooth, and perfect body.

She was quite as much as her blonde lover, but she was just as, if not a little stronger at times thanks to her battery like semblance allowing her to take in electrical power to strengthen herself. She could use all electrical energy to make one attack incredibly powerful, or store some of it for later, or ever use increments of it in battle to suddenly make certain movements faster or stronger while not using up all of her extra energy.

Nora herself was an incredible sight to Jaune, whenever he laid his eyes on her, but moments like these where she was asleep, lying on her side, her short hair a frizzled mess, her proudly sized breasts on display, she had even gotten a bit tanned, though Jaune wasn't sure how she acquired such newly golden skin with how often she wore her armor

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Nora likes to sneak away every now and then to get as much of a tan as she can to surprise Jaune

Of course,

Nora wasn't the only person in Jaune's love life, off the foot of the bed, against the wall was Pyrrha's large doggy bed, she was curled up under her blankets with a smile on her face

Jaune assumed that Nora must have "taken care of her" when he went to bed.

Now it was his time to take care of them

Jaune quietly slid off the bed again and walked over to Pyrrha.

He kneeled down in front of the doggy bed and looked down at the redhead.

Her hair was loose and spread over her bed, making it look like there were hundreds of thin red rivers flowing. She looked beautiful asleep to Jaune, not as beautiful as Nora to, but still unquestionably beautiful.

He knew the situation of all this, it took him time to get used to it obviously, having someone, a former champion, his former partner, another person entirely, was now his and Nora's "pet" their sexual plaything…

Jaune thought he was beyond lucky to get a girlfriend as incredible as Nora in the first place, but when Pyrrha came to them with her offer and with Nora so quick to agree, any part of him that even pondered to say no, was snuffed out

While agreeing to the arrangement was easy, following Nora's stipulations was a bit harder in the beginning.

Nora wanted to make sure that she was Jaune's lover and that Pyrrha would simply be their 'pet' at most. Nora made it clear that Pyrrha wouldn't be given the same privileges as a true partner would and that while she would be titled as their pet, she would more accurately be their slave.

What surprised Jaune the most though throughout the process wasn't how demanding or dominant Nora sounded, but how quickly Pyrrha agreed to everything

How needy the 'champion' sounded and how willingly she submitted before himself and Nora.

It wasn't until fairly later that Nora told Jaune of just how much Pyrrha had been crazy for him and that while she knew her redheaded friend was in love with him, so was she.

But that was a story for another time.

All that mattered now was that he follow through on one of Nora's main stipulations, that he would fuck Pyrrha hard, whenever, wherever, and however he'd like.

Jaune leaned down and quickly placed one hand over Pyrrha's mouth to keep her quiet as he roughly inserted two fingers into her slit

Pyrrha awoke suddenly and with a moan, this wasn't the first time she had been woken up in such a way and she knew it wasn't the last

"Keep quiet bitch while I play with your needy little pet cunt." Jaune aggressively whispered into Pyrrha's ear as he continued pumping his fingers in an out of her slit

Of course, despite her best efforts, Pyrrha let out small heavy moans of pleasure as Jaune's fingers dominated her pussy.

Jaune knew she wouldn't be able to control herself, she was incredibly sensitive to his touch, just as Nora's thanks to the training, it allowed for some arguably cruel fun

"What did I tell you bitch. Keep quiet or we'll put you back on the edging only regimen again." Jaune again aggressively whispered into Pyrrha's ear as he added a third finger to the pumping into and out of her needy dripping cunt

The regimen Jaune so aggressively whispered was an idea Nora got after thinking that Pyrrha was orgasming just a bit too much and didn't seem to truly appreciate each release they gave her.

It involved a special part of Pyrrha's training, subconscious locks on her mind, but we'll get into that soon, when the fun begins

Pyrrha did exactly as she was trained and moaned back apologetically, exactly what Jaune wanted to hear.

Jaune hadn't always had this dominance to him, but he knew how Nora wanted him to be towards Pyrrha. He knew she wanted him to treat Pyrrha like a pet and her a queen, the latter was always easy, but it took him some time before he even tried the former, but once he did….

Everyone was pleasantly surprised

"Now let me tell you what is going to happen you lowly bitch in heat, you're going to crawl onto the bed and eat your queen out just like you've been trained to and while you worship her goddess pussy with your dirty little mouth I'm going to fuck this ass of yours" Jaune said as he used the hand that had been fingering Pyrrha to firmly grip her one of her ass cheeks

Pyrrha was in in heaven, well, her mind was always in heaven nowadays, they hadn't mind broken her, in fact she was still completely herself, same Pyrrha from the day she met her two owners, only now she had fully accepted her place and simply relished in the constant pleasure given to her.

"Do you understand pet?" Jaune again whispered into Pyrrha's ear with dominance, though now removing his had from her mouth to let her respond with actual words

"Yes Master! I-MMMMMHHH" Pyrrha had yelled out before being silenced by Jaune's hand covering her mouth again

"Answer me quietly bitch, or else I'll agree with Nora next time she suggests we put you back on an edging only regimen!" Jaune angrily whispered into Pyrrha ear at her outburst, though luckily it seemed she had not woken up Nora just yet

"Y-yes Master..." Pyrrha said quietly a with a bit of fear as she remembered the last time her Mistress Nora had put her on the edging only regimen

"Good, then get to it." Jaune said aggressively

Not wanting to upset him further, Pyrrha got up from her large doggy bed and crawled on all fours over to her master's bed. Once at the foot of the bed, Pyrrha climbed under the covers and stealthily crawled past Nora's feet and followed her mistress's legs until she was face to face with her mistress's cunt.

Though her own folds were already dripping from Jaune's sudden forceful fingering of her unprepared pussy and thanks to his incredibly sexy dominant voice commanding her, Pyrrha still felt herself get even more wet at the sight of her Mistress's snatch, just as she had been trained to of course.

Not wanting to anger her master further through wasted time

Pyrrha dove tongue first into her mistress's pussy

Just as with the sight of her mistress's cunt, the smell, texture, and taste of Nora's snatch was trained into Pyrrha as the best of each category she would ever experience.

Even for Jaune, him being more focused on Nora's pleasure than his own, had helped Nora train Pyrrha until the ginger's pussy was the best thing the redhead would ever taste, even his own cock and cum were just behind Nora's slit and girl-cum

As such, Pyrrha was always thorough in tasting as much of her mistress's pussy as she could, though she knew her well trained slave tongue was to be used for her mistress's pleasure and that she should be thankful her masters opened her eyes to the pleasure of being a sexual slave, even if they call her a pet

"mmmmMMMMmmm~" Nora began to moan in her sleep as her still sleeping body twisted under the pleasure in between her legs, she was now most likely dreaming of something sexual as her sleeping mind coped with the new pleasurable sensation

Jaune, happy with seeing Pyrrha's head forming a bulge in the blankets in between where he assumed were Nora's legs as said lover slowly shifted in her sleep, moved to foot of the bed, intent on following through with what he told Pyrrha

Jaune lifted the covers at the foot of the bed, exposing Pyrrha's legs to room.

Pyrrha was laying flat on the bed as she ate Nora out, but Jaune wanted her ass to be raised so he could easily fuck it, he could have asked her to raise it or give some warning as he knew by now she would be lost in the taste of Nora's pussy

But he didn't feel like it

So instead, Jaune used his strength to grab Pyrrha's thighs and fold them under her chest.

Pyrrha was now on her knees under the blanket, still being an obedient pet and eating her mistress out per her master's orders, paying no mind to how her lower half had been moved and how her ass was now in the air, just out from under the covers, for anyone in the room to see.

Unable to keep himself from taking Pyrrha's rear any further, Jaune was now also on the bed on his knees, lining his cock up with his pet's ass

Jaune thrusted forward powerfully, spearing Pyrrha's ass on his hard cock.

The blonde gave himself and Pyrrha a moment to truly take in the tightness of her ass around his cock, this wasn't the first time he had taken her so, it was as well an action that the dominant couple had trained into their pet to not only enjoy, but crave

Pyrrha let out a heavy and heated moan into Nora's slit, though she was determined to be a good pet and continued to eat out her sleeping mistress as her other master once again claimed her rear

Jaune had a firm grip of Pyrrha's sides from around the covers and used this grip to roughly plow his slave's ass.

He could hear Pyrrha heated and needy moans from under the covers and the near sadistic smile on his face grew as a result

He so wanted to give Pyrrha's ass cheeks several hard and meaty slaps, he wanted to turn her ass just as red as her hair, he knew even she would cum from the feeling, but he held himself back as he knew it would wake Nora

He knew she would eventually awake from Pyrrha tongue in her snatch, so why did he hold off?

Well this wasn't the first time Jaune had made Pyrrha eat Nora out while the ginger was asleep, he simply assumed it would be a better way to gradually wake her up so by the time the warhammer wielding ginger reached her climax, she would be completely awake.

However, that first instance he tried this, Jaune was again surprised by just how heavy of a sleeper his girlfriend was. Not only had she not woken up from Pyrrha eating her out for over an hour, even when she did orgasm, her body seemed to almost instinctively coil her legs around Pyrrha's head as the submissive read head gulped down Nora's girl-cum.

Jaune even talked to Nora about it once she woke up and she couldn't recall any of that, though she did tell him of an especially erotic dream she had where Pyrrha had submitted to the two on the first day they were at Beacon, even though in reality it was near the end of their third year she became their pet, and it was clear to Jaune that time had flown differently in her dream as she said she felt Pyrrha eat her out in the Emerald forest on day one and then three times a day every day since while Jaune would fuck the champion in her perfectly tight ass, which was their routine nowadays anyway.

Only when Jaune had begun to fuck Pyrrha that first time this happened to see how much Nora would sleep through did the ginger wake up, realizing her dreams came from Pyrrha eating her out as she slept.

Since then, Jaune has made it his goal to wake Nora up this way as much as possible. Nora would have an incredibly erotic and pleasurable dream, only to wake up and see it is also now her wonderful reality.

Wasn't bad either that Jaune got to make a good cumdump out of Pyrrha's 'champion' ass, as if it was anything else nowadays

Pyrrha's weak little slave mind was gradually being overwhelmed by the pleasure Jaune was forcing through her. He just kept thrusting his _big_ and _hard_ cock into and out of her ass without a hint of mercy.

The pet redhead had already cum from the rough fucking, her cunt had convulsed around nothing, her girl-cum flowing down her thighs as she dutifully continued to eat her mistress out while her master fucked her from behind.

Though not wanting to neglect her duties to pleasure her mistress, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Nora's squirming legs and the redhead doubled her focus on licking and gently sucking on Nora's clit, being sure to listen for her mistress's moans as a sign she was being and good pet

However, against Pyrrha's best efforts, Nora's incredible pussy was proving to be just as overwhelming for her

Thanks to her training, to Pyrrha Nora's snatch was simply heavenly, the way it smelled more appetizing than any of the exotic and expensive foods she'd ever eaten, the texture of how its very presence demanded Pyrrha to lap her tongue at it, and the way it _tasted_ , oh how Nora's cunt _tasted_ to Pyrrha was beyond incredible

While Pyrrha was still fully aware and remembered being trained by her masters in all the ways they deemed fit of her, Pyrrha still was unsure of how she ever lived without Nora's cum in her mouth, on her tongue, in her body, if that spoke to how effective the training was as a whole

Nora was now shifting ever faster in her sleep, her dreams of Pyrrha submitting to her growing more erotic as said pet ate her sleeping body out.

Nora was dreaming of Pyrrha eating her out in the middle of combat class

'You know the rules Ms. Nikos, Ms. Valkyrie is you now your owner since you were such a poor fighter and nowhere near her level in anyway' Glynda spoke in Nora's dream

Nora's own dream self had Pyrrha on her knees, face pressed against the dominant ginger's snatch, forcing the defeated and clothes-torn redhead to eat her out in front of the whole class

'As are the rules of being huntresses, Ms. Nikos is now Ms. Valkyrie's personal property to do with as she pleases, a collar and leash with the necessary engravings will be sent to your dorm room by the end of the school day, in the meantime Ms. Valkyrie, please show the class how a true mistress treats her new pets.' Dream Glynda said

Nora aggressively grabbed a handful of Pyrrha's hair and began to forcefully thrust her hips forward into the defeated champion's mouth

Out of her dream, Nora's sleeping body began to do as dream Nora did and thrusted the sleeping ginger's hips forward against Pyrrha's face.

Nora's sleeping body also subconsciously brought one hand to grab a fistful of Pyrrha hair, though naturally the grip was far weaker the dream Pyrrha was getting.

At first Pyrrha had thought her mistress had woken up, but angled her head upwards, though still sure to keep her tongue in her Nora's pussy, and saw that Nora was indeed still asleep.

While slightly disappointed her mistress was still not awake to fully abuse her body, Pyrrha did hear her sleeping mistress mumble something in her sleep

"Y-yeah...e-eat me out...you...you lowly bitch...while the whole class watches…" Nora said in her sleep, clearly enjoying her dream

To say Pyrrha felt rather turned on at Nora's words would be a drastic understatement. Pyrrha could tell that her Nora was dreaming of her, more specifically, of using her slutty little mouth like a public tongue-ing machine back in their Beacon days it sounded

The realization that she was pleasing her mistress even in another world, be it dreams or otherwise, made Pyrrha absolutely drench herself and feel an incredible amount of loving warmth that her mistress would use her even in a dream.

Jaune had heard Nora's sleepy mumbles as well and came to the same conclusion that Pyrrha had, he assumed the redhead would as well and when he felt her body shake and saw even more girl-cum travel down the sub's thighs, he knew she had reached that conclusion

At this point Jaune was nearing his first orgasm, the feeling of Pyrrha's tight and perfect ass combined with the eroticness of what the lowly bitch was doing under the covers, combined with Nora still being asleep while getting eaten out and the moans his lovely sleeping ginger girlfriend was letting out was getting to him.

Giving a few more rough thrusts, Jaune hilted himself deep within Pyrrha's rear and shot his first load of cum into her.

Being the good trained girl she was, Pyrrha instantly orgasmed from the feeling of Jaune's cum entering her body

Pyrrha moaned loudly into Nora's pussy, sending vibrations into Nora's sleeping body, affecting her dream…

Now Nora was back in their old dorm room.

In the middle of the room was Pyrrha on her knees, though this time, Pyrrha was on her knees, strapped onto a sybian.

The miniature hill like machine had Pyrrha's legs strapped to its sides in built in dusted metal casings that held Pyrrha thighs and legs pressed against each other of both sides, the left thigh held down against her left leg on one side and her right thigh held down against her right leg of the other, this kept her from getting any higher than she would be on her knees.

Naturally, the sybian had a built in 6-inch dildo protruding from the top, though currently completely inside dream Pyrrha's quivering snatch.

Dream Nora had set the vibration setting on the sybian to max and so the mound and dildo vibrated with high intensity.

Dream Pyrrha's moans would have been heard by even those outside the room, but the now submissive huntress's mouth was pressed firmly against her mistress's snatch, where it would be for much of its new life.

Dream Nora had both of her hands firmly gripping the back of Dream Pyrrha's head, being sure to press the strapped down redhead's mouth against her slit, thoroughly enjoying both the obedient tongue of her pet and the vibrations flowing through body from her pet's moans.

However, for both Nora's, the pleasure was finally enough.

Nora moaned loudly as she came into Pyrrha's mouth.

Once again, being the good little obedient and well-trained pet that she was, Pyrrha herself orgasmed as she pressed her mouth against Nora's spasming cunt, Nora's girl-cum now fully filling her mouth and overloading her taste buds with the taste of heaven itself

While Jaune hadn't seen Pyrrha's eyes roll back into her head, he could tell that she had orgasmed again, but more importantly, that Nora had

Satisfied that he was able to help Nora get off even as she slept, Jaune decided it was time fully wake her up.

The blonde dom pulled his cock out of Pyrrha cum filled ass and suddenly shoved it into the submissive champion's needy slit.

Pyrrha was unable to stop herself from letting out loud, thirsty, and needy moans from Jaune's sudden domination of her slave pussy

While Pyrrha had been fully trained to enjoy the smell and taste of Nora's snatch more than anything else, she had also been trained to crave Jaune's cock in her pussy

nothing would come close to feeling as good in her slave cunt that Jaune's cock

No one else's cock, no dildo, or vibrator would ever feel as incredible in her snatch than Jaune's dick

It was surprisingly the easiest thing to train into her psyche, well, it was surprising for Jaune, but even now he doesn't fully grasp just how into him she was, not that it would have mattered, he was Nora's and Nora was his, Pyrrha was just pretty sweet icing on the cake

"You are not allowed to cum until I say so. Understand bitch?!" Jaune roared

"MMMHHHMMM!" Pyrrha moaned back in response as she kept her mouth pressed against Nora's cunt, being sure to help her sleeping mistress ride out her orgasm on her slave's tongue

"Nope! That's not going to cut it!" Jaune said as he pulled all the covers up and threw them off the bed, giving him a clear, unrestricted, and incredible view of Pyrrha's head in between his girlfriend's legs

Jaune saw how even in her sleep Nora had wrapped her legs around Pyrrha's head with one hand in the submissive redhead's hair, though Jaune needed to make things clear

He used his strength to pull Nora's legs from around Pyrrha's head, even asleep, Nora put up a fight

Once her legs were back along the bed, Jaune leaned down along Pyrrha's back and brought one hand to her hair alongside Nora's, he didn't try to remove Nora's as it may have caused Pyrrha undo pain and he was trying to be a slick dom, not a mean one, he would only be that if Nora explicitly asked him to be

Jaune used a moderate amount of strength to pull Pyrrha's head up from against Nora's slit, with Nora's sleeping form putting up only a small fight

"I said you don't cum until I say so! Is that clear slut!?" Jaune roared into Pyrrha's ear

"Yes Master! I won't let my worthless pussy cum until you allow me to!" Pyrrha screamed out as she had to instantly stop her needy and sensitive body from cumming that very instant from Jaune's rough domination of both her and her needy cunt.

Satisfied with what he heard, Jaune released his grip of her hair and she instinctively dived back tongue first into Nora's dripping pussy.

Jaune himself leaned back up and began to pound into Pyrrha's slutty little slave cunt

Pyrrha's inner walls in a sense greeted Jaune's cock, preparing for the thorough pounding Jaune was certainly going to give her.

Though Jaune also gave in to one of his louder indulgences now that Nora was slowly beginning to awake

Just as Jaune begin again to truly pound thrust into Pyrrha, he simultaneously brought one hand down to give Pyrrha's ass a loud meaty spank

Pyrrha let out another loud and needy moan straight into Nora's slit, the lowly sub had to use all her years of 'training' to keep herself from cumming as she did not feel pain from the act, but pleasure

Pyrrha had lost all sense of pain from her masters, they trained her to take in and enjoy every sensation they gave her, whether it was a bite on her breasts, phallus in her ass, or a slap on her rear, all of it was pleasure to Pyrrha and just another reason she felt beyond thankful to them both.

the only thing close to pain she could feel was edging, being brought so close to climax through any means and then for it to simply be cut away or she being kept from truly feeling it, that was hell for her, a pleasurable hell, an incredibly pleasurable hell, but still hell

Such a kind of pleasurable hell is where Pyrrha was now, her trained and sensitive pussy was being rammed by her master's godly cock while she was also eating out her mistress's goddess like pussy.

Pyrrha's mind was overloaded with pleasure, but the subconscious routines trained into her being were still there and as strong as ever, her master told her not to cum and so she will not cum, even though there is so much pleasure rolling through her body

Jaune brought his hand down against Pyrrha's rear for a couple more very audible and satisfying smacks, each would have been enough to send Pyrrha over the edge to orgasm, but she was a good pet and held herself down

Though through the spanking, the wet thrusting, moaning, and trained tongue in her cunt, Nora finally fluttered her eyes open and was more than pleased with the sight before her

"Oh..*yaawwnn*... well hey there fearless leader, I see you been enjoying your morning~" Nora said as sexy as she could while she groggily woke up

"I knew it'd be a good morning the second I saw your sleeping face, beautiful." Jaune said romantically as he continued to pound into Pyrrha's needy slit

"Oh Jaune! Hehehe!" Nora said and laughed as she blushed, turning her head away to attempt to hide her reaction

She was always bad at that

Was it weird she felt frazzled and even blushed at what Jaune said as she continued to casually enjoy Pyrrha eating her out, not to Jaune, in fact, it only made her worthier of the complement in his eyes.

"I'd ask how you slept, but I gathered you had a pretty nice dream just before you wake up~" Jaune teased his girlfriend as he continued to mercilessly pound into Pyrrha's quivering cunt, oh how he could heel it silently beg him to let her cum… he ignored it

"Oh my god Jaune! It was so hot! I had beaten this bitch of ours in Glynda's class and that let me claim her as my pet for some smutty dream reason and I made her eat me out in front of the whole class! It was SO fucking hot!" Nora yelled out as just thinking back to the dream combined with Pyrrha's tongue still currently in her snatch was pushing her to another orgasm.

"That does sound hot, I would have shot my load in my pants just at the sight back then." Jaune said remembering how much lesser her was back at early Beacon

"Not on my watch! I would have challenged you next and I would have surrendered the second the match started, you only get to cum in me… and occasionally this bitch." Nora said sounding her normal energetic at the beginning, then sweetly and whole hearted at the middle, but her dominance coming back to her in saying that final bit.

"Aw, thanks babe." Jaune said in response to the incredibly lewd statement, only thinking of how lucky a guy he was to be with Nora

"Hehe, no problem Jauny~" Nora said back, a heat in her voice that had only been growing since she woke up

The two doms looked into each other's eyes and instantly knew what they wanted from the other.

Without speaking, Jaune flipped Pyrrha over so her back was against the bed and her face was looking at the ceiling.

Jaune quickly grabbed Pyrrha's legs and held them spread wide apart for easy access to her still needy and trained cunt, a cunt Jaune hadn't even pulled out of as he made her flip, giving her body a twisting friction inside her that was unlike anything she had felt before, in a good way

Nora just as quickly got onto her knees just as Jaune was and crawled over Pyrrha so her snatch was just over her obedient pet's mouth.

Nora quickly brought her dripping pussy down onto Pyrrha's mouth and Jaune quickly began thrusting into Pyrrha's begging cunt from the new angle

But just as the two doms begin to reap their pleasure from their sub once again, the couple made for what they really wanted and why this move happened at all.

Nora leaned forward over Pyrrha's just as Jaune's did and their lips crashed against each other's

Their tongues met instantly, desperate to feel the other's against their own

Jaune brought one hand from holding Pyrrha's legs to the back of Nora's head, pushing her lips against his own

Feeling just as desperate for the kiss as Jaune, Nora brought both of her hands to the side of her blonde knight's head.

Jaune continued to ferociously pound Pyrrha's pussy, but his true focus was on kissing Nora, the only person he felt he could truly confide in, the only person he knew wouldn't abandon him in any way, the only person who doesn't and never had judged him with a sense of looking down at him, she was always proud of him, she was proud of him now and she was proud of him back at Beacon for all he did as she knew he was doing his best, even if others thought his best wasn't even worth considering.

Nora kept gyrating her hips back and forth, rubbing her dripping cunt against Pyrrha's face and tongue, but all the training Pyrrha had gone through couldn't take Nora away from the true pleasure of making out with Jaune, the only person she feels that understands her, the only person she's not afraid to be around in fear of scaring him away with her temperament or strength, the only person she felt she could be herself in front of with judgement, without being talked down to like a child, or a street rat, the only person she completely knew was proud of who she was

Nora's hands had moved on their own from the passion of the kiss, one was now firmly grasping the back of Jaune's head, if not bringing his lips against her's even more, than at least keeping him in place

Nora's other arm was draped over his broad shoulders as the hand that had been low on his back was now slowly clawing its way up as Pyrrha's tongue continued to serve her mistress's pussy. Jaune's aura took much of the pain from Nora's absent-minded clawing of his back, though there would be marks on his back for a day or two, just as both liked it.

Once the couple finally pulled apart from their passionate make out, both realized their respective orgasms were approaching.

"Oh Jaune! I'm so close!" Nora squeaked out, the deep kiss having taken her out of her dominant persona for a moment

"M-me to, fuck!" Jaune grunted as he could barely hold himself back, but did so in hopes of orgasming at the same time Nora does, he thought it would be a cute boyfriend thing to do

"W-what about you bitch! I-I bet you've cum over a dozen times now haven't you!" Nora roared out as she brought one hand to slap Pyrrha's bodacious breasts, causing the submissive redhead to moan into her mistress's cunt.

"Ac-actually _fuck!_ Mmmm, I told her she's not allowed to cum unless I say so. She already orgasmed over three times before you woke up and I felt that you'd like to decide if she had her biggest one of the day already or if she already had enough" Jaune told Nora as he continued to pump into Pyrrha's snatch, continuously filling her with his cock

"O-oh really~" Nora said, doing her best to maintain her dominatrix attitude as she was pushed closer and closer to orgasm

Jaune looked to Nora, the lewd tone she suddenly picked up again grabbing his attention

They stared into each other's eyes once again, and once again, both understood each other wordlessly

Nora began gyrating her hips even faster, intent on using Pyrrha's face for all the pleasure it could give her

Jaune also upped his own speed, fucking Pyrrha's trained cunt harder, faster, and deeper

Pyrrha wanted to give in to it all, so badly

Her pussy was so overwhelmed at the sensation of Jaune claiming it once again, his forcefully pounding into her, filling her with his warm cock

Every second he was not fully inside her, she felt empty, cold, but once he would shove himself back into her, she felt warm and purposeful as she was used by her loving master

A similar feeling going on at her mouth and in her throat

Her taste buds yearning for more of Nora's goddess pussy, wanting to lick into her mistress as much as possible.

Nora's pussy was simply the best tasting thing she ever had, her favorite meal every day, and since she was a good girl, Nora was sure to feed her pet exactly what she craved.

Pyrrha swallowed every drop of Nora's arousal, not wanting to waste a single drop of her mistress's heavenly juices, every gulp she took was pure bliss in her mind, though it was never enough, only when her mistress would say so would it ever be enough, otherwise Pyrrha would keep on swallowing

Each of these sensations, Jaune pounding into her or just the taste of her mistress's cum, each single thrust or gulp was more than enough to give Pyrrha an incredible orgasm in her current heated state.

But she kept herself back, or more specifically, her training, the subconscious locks and barriers that only the command of her owners could open. Her body was no longer her's alone or even mostly. Pyrrha could cum on command, if her owners were feeling so generous, but she could not cum on her own, even if she wanted to.

Pyrrha could be totally immobilized with 3 high powered vibrators left in her snatch for days, weeks, months, or even years and she would never feel one moment of release.

This was not do to her own willpower or want to follow her owner's commands, her training was not for those as each would eventually break from enough pleasure after enough time.

No, her masters had implanted subconscious locks in her mind, so even if she wanted to, even if she wanted to flat out disobey an order and wanted to cum, she couldn't, as said previously, her body was no longer her own, not even mostly

Nora loved this, loved her control over the "hot one on team JNPR" or the "elegant huntress of team JNPR" or even "The woman of team JNPR" as many said referring to Pyrrha

The best Nora ever heard of herself was "the other girl on team JNPR"

So saying Nora enjoyed keeping "the perfect role model huntress" on the edge of orgasm for however long she wanted, would be a rather drastic understatement

"Are you ready sweetheart? ~" Jaune said with lustful heat in his voice

"Only when you are~" Nora said back with just as much lust clear in her voice

Pyrrha couldn't hear them, her mind silently begging for release, the still constant sensations filling her body with euphoria, she was there, she was directly on the edge of cumming, her body completely ready and wanting to feel the release, but her subconscious mind was stronger than her conscious one

Even as her body wanted to disobey her owner's commands, she couldn't, not because of choice, she didn't have one

In a moment, both her prayers were answered, and her hopes shattered

Jaune had quickly pulled his still hard and rigid cock from her needy pussy, he hadn't cum yet, so Pyrrha was confused

But her moment of confusion was quickly disposed of as she felt Nora leap of her face, towards Jaune

The blonde huntsman caught his lover midair, said lover wrapping both her arms and legs around him

Once again, their lips came together in a passionate kiss, only this time, it wasn't just their upper halfs begging to be closer to the other's

Nora's dripping slit was now pressed against Jaune's rigid cock, she slowly rubbed it up and down his length, desperate to keep the heated friction between them

Jaune brought his hands to her rear, firmly grasping her cheeks before lifting her up and lining his cock with her pussy

Not breaking the passionate make out between them for even a moment, Jaune thrusted forcefully up into Nora's needy cunt

She was needy for his cock and he was needy for her inner walls to envelope him.

They moaned into each other's mouth from the action, both feeling a level of pleasure only each other could give them.

Jaune began to thrust in and out of Nora's snatch, more focused on her pleasure rather than his own

Though the same could be said for Nora, she was already screaming and beginning to claw at his back again, but she did her best to move her own hips back and forth, wanting to please Jaune first and foremost

Of course both had purposely edged themselves with their free use bitch known as Pyrrha, each only really wanted to feel the other finish from their actions, so neither lasted much longer

Jaune gave his last several thrusts as much force as he could, but he couldn't hold out forever and came in Nora, the feeling of her incredible body pressed against his own combined with her angelic moans sent him over the edge

Once Nora felt Jaune flood her pussy with his warm and filling cum, she was done, being pressed against his toned sweaty abs and seeing his heated breath escape as they fucked was already so much, but she couldn't stop herself as she felt him fill her, utterly

They stayed in their position, Jaune holding Nora up by her ass while Nora's body was wrapped around his

the blonde knight still hilted deeply in his lover

The ginger thunder goddess, never wanting to leave this moment

And their pet, still fully enveloped I the heat of sex, still on the very edge of orgasm, so very close to release, her body, even currently without friction, begging for just a little more to cum

"Pyrrha" Nora said calmly as her body felt to satisfied to even yell or project dominance

"Y-yes mistress?" Pyrrha replied, silently hoping for release, no matter the degradant

"My hammer is downstairs. Go and rub your needy little slit against the grip until I say to stop."

"O-oh yes mistress! I'll rub my needy pussy on it all day if you say so!" Pyrrha replied excitedly, she was finally going to orgasm, she may even end up cumming all day, depending on how long her mistress wants her there

Pyrrha had quickly jumped off the bed and was just at the doorway when she heard her mistress again

"Oh, and Pyrrha." Nora called out, with Jaune's cock still entirely hilted within her snatch, her walls still squeezing around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

"Yes mistress?" Pyrrha replied

"No cumming until we're both down there." Nora commanded with a satisfied grin

"Y-yes mistress." Pyrrha responded, slightly disappointed, but seeing her owners were already awake, surely, they wouldn't be too long, or so Pyrrha thought as she still ran down the stairs eager for friction against her slit

But once she began to rub her needy cunt along her mistress's warhammer grip, she soon felt the overwhelming pleasure hell take her again and for what felt like an eternity of just not quite enough bliss, just so close to cumming, but not

Jaune and Nora decided to stay in their position for a while longer, Jaune still inside Nora and Nora still wrapped around him as they both satisfyingly listened to their pet moaning from downstairs, desperate to cum, desperate for just a little more, desperate, for them

 **Author's Final Notes: Damn sexy!... I hope, lol.**

 **I'm slowly falling in luv with the concept of edging. I've seen other author's use it quite brutally, both in good ways and bad.**

 **I generally like to keep thing happy around here (in my stories) even when I have rape I have the whole 'it doesn't actually feel that bad' stuff going through their heads and I especially have it so they get mind broken and so the rest of said victim's life is nothing but joy, here it's clearly a bit different.**

 **I am very interested in hearing about how much y'all liked or hated the edging described above. What's shown here is about as brutal as I would be with it, I won't actually have a character edged for a whole year or anything ridiculous, though I might have characters tease of doing it, that is unless y'all also find the idea hot and would want to see something like that.**

 **ANYWAY, hope y'all enjoyed, do that comment thing, and I'll see if I can't stay back on my once a week schedule.**


	4. How They Started Part 1

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! I feel like this first part of the prequel has been wanted for more than enough time, but please remember, not all prequels are done… spectacularly. So please, feel encouraged to leave comments on ways for me to improve for the sequel prequel that'll deal with Pyrrha's willing submission as a loving pet.**

 **ANYWAY, as usual, I hope y'all enjoy~**

* * *

Heyyyy there! My name is Nora Valkyrie, my first and only boyfriend is the one and only Jaune Arc, but I bet you knew that already!

I'm going to tell you the story of how I finally got with the man of my dreams.

Why?

Because I love~ telling this story, even if it makes Jauney blush when I tell him someone new knows it.

Hmmmmm, let me think where it all started... oh yeah!

It all started on a beautiful starry night. I was in our team's dorm room 'borrowing' some of Jauney's comic books since I had taken a liking to them. It had been a win-win hobby to pick up as Jauney said he was happy to let someone else read them that way we could talk about them together… the together part sounded especially nice to me.

ANYWAY! I was just sitting on my bed in my night jammies when suddenly my sweet Jauney burst into the room sweaty, sexy, and frustrated, as he had been coming in over the last few days.

I knew what was wrong, but I had always been too afraid to bring it up… until then.

"H-hey Jaune, how'd your training with Pyrrha go tonight?"

"*huff* It went fine." he said exhaustively, but not the normal exhaustively after a workout, more like… after a draining talk

Now I know I'm not the smartest person on Remnant, but even I know that when someone says their 'fine' their not fine. Now someone else may have moved forward subtly or dropped the conversation entirely once they detected frustration, I'm not a subtle girl.

"She was being too tough on you?"

He had by now stepped in front of his dresser to grab a change of clothes to head to the showers with, but as soon as I said "she" he stopped rummaging through his drawer and stood still. If I had to guess I would say he stopped to contemplate if he should talk about his problems with me or keep to himself and just say it was all fine… I didn't realize it until much later, but that question was the best question I ever asked.

"No… it's actually the complete opposite." once he finished, he started rummaging through his drawer again

I waited a few seconds and was about to ask what he meant, but he soon spoke up again out of nowhere.

"Do you think I'm weak Nora?"

"What? No!" I said instantly

Jaune may have not been able lift more weights or punch as hard as me or a good number of the other students in our grade, at least back then, but he had other qualities that made him strong in my eyes, a different kind of strong, reliable.

From the surprised look on his face it seemed that my instantaneous response caught him off guard, something that actually made me mad.

"Why are you asking a question like that Jaune?! Did someone say something!? Tell me who and I'll break their legs! Oh! We could break their legs together to really make sure they get the point!"

He looked at me and let out a small genuine laugh at what I said and it warmed my heart, even made me blush a bit… but he quickly looked away again and his face switched back to a solemn neutral expression, now I knew it was something serious.

"Did… did Pyrrha say something?"

He looked to me again, but didn't say anything. Instead he simply grabbed his change of clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I soon heard running water from the shower start up and I knew I wasn't likely going to get a more direct answer from him anytime soon.

Again, I know I'm not the smartest person on Remnant, but I knew then and there what I had to do. So, I set the comic down on my bed, walked to my dorms door to the hallway, opened it, stepped outside, closed it, and started walking down the hall in the way I knew Pyrrha would be coming from.

As it turned out, Pyrrha hadn't even left roof of the dormitory yet and was still practicing on her own, stabbing the air, doing back-flips, Pyrrha combat things. When I first opened the door she stopped her movements and shot me a look of anger, then surprise, clearly expecting someone else to arrive. Though she quickly resumed her self training.

"Hello Nora, is there something I can do for you?" Pyrrha said offhandedly as she continued her drills

"Yeah there is, mind telling me what you said to Jaune to get him upset!?" I said in a fairly angry tone

Pyrrha didn't stop jumping back and forth with her shield raised and sword at the ready when she spoke, "Only what he needed to hear."

"And what was that?" I said again with a growing anger in my voice

Pyrrha now stopped her movements and slowly turned to me with her own anger visible in her eyes.

"That he's not ready" Pyrrha said simply

"Not ready? Not ready for what?" I said in confusion

"*huff*" Pyrrha let out an exhausted and rather dismissive sigh that only angered me even more.

"He's been asking to increase the intensity of our training, I've told him that he's not ready to move past our normal regime but he argues that he is. So, I said we could test that. We spared and he didn't last more than a minute. He then proceeded to say that what I did wasn't fair, that something about not training to level 5 and then fighting a level 90 and that i should have acted like a level 6 or 7 to push him, not crush him, some video game nonsense." Pyrrha stated, Jaune's message being lost on her.

"Pyrrha… how hard on him were in your 'test'?" I asked testing a thought I had from Jaune had said

"Just about as hard as I would be on any grimm in the wild." Pyrrha stated blatantly, again missing her mistake

"Well that's not fair! I would thought that of anybody you would understand progression in moderation!" I yelled furiously

"What are you talking about!?" Pyrrha yelled back at me, utterly lost

"Even I know what Jaune is talking about, ugh. Pyrrha I'm going to tell you a story about a lesson Ren taught me when we were younger. When me and Ren were first allowed into a huntsman preparatory training school I knew I wanted to literally crush grimm. So, I knew I needed to become strong, really strong, so I started lifting weights at the school's gym… or at least I tried too. I thought if i started off incredibly heavy I would get strong incredibly quickly, all I ended up doing was getting sent to the nurse's office after several sprains and even broken bones despite my aura. For the entire time I tried and failed, Ren repeatedly told me 'conditioning is the key', but I didn't listen, I just kept going hard and paying for it. Eventually I got hurt… badly, heh, almost broke my own neck with the weights I was trying to lift and Ren said he was tired of my recklessness and decided he would be my personal trainer. You don't have to start small, but you do have be careful how much you take on as you progress. You started off small with Jaune, but it sounds like your skipping some levels when you 'test him' making it impossible for him to succeed."

"I… I don't understand."

I was actually kind of surprised that she didn't understand what I was getting at. Pyrrha was one of the smartest people I new, but I thought at the time that maybe her anger was clouding her mind.

"What? Okay, maybe I rambelled...hmmm. Oh! Remember when you killed your first grimm in training school? All prep schools have it that you make your first contained grimm kill around 11 or 12, they have it tied down so it's an easy thrust or shot so we get a feel for it, but after that they're held down only by the neck so they start swinging, gradual increase, see?"

"I… I killed my first grimm when I was 7."

And that's when I knew something was seriously off about Pyrrha or at least her childhood

"W-what? But… your semblance shouldn't have even be accessed yet. Who-"

"My parents" Pyrrha said suddenly, now with far less emotion

"My parents had special trainers unlock my aura when I turned 7, they said that since I learned to talk and walk before most other children my age that I must be some sort of prodigy and that my specific semblance was all the more proof of that with how useful and versatile it could be once developed. My parents… weren't gentle in my training. We were a noble family and any opportunity they got to show something off, they did, in this case, it was me. My trainers were tough on me, I don't think they wanted to be, but whenever one actually let me catch my breath during a training session, the following day they would be replaced. I must have slain over a hundred grimm by the time I entered my city's huntsmen preparatory school. All the instructors there said I was incredible, such natural skill, such a prodigy, I was soon called the invincible girl...if your not on top, then your being stepped on, as my parents would say."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, I had a tough childhood on streets after my family… but even I never had to kill a grim until prep school. At that exact moment I planned to ask a question and depending on Pyrrha's answer… well, things would have been a lot different.

"You are not your parents Pyrrha, that's clear since you have shown just how caring and compassionate you are, not to mention you did if fact start off with the basics for Jaune, but now… now you're only holding him back. You're too scared of becoming your parents that you don't see he can take more. You just-"

"He doesn't need anymore! He doesn't need to fight at all! I-I have enough skill for the both of us. He doesn't really need to know how to fight as well as you or me because… he has me and I won't let anything hurt him. He doesn't even need to become a huntsman… maybe he shouldn't."

I never even got to ask the question before I knew the answer, not that I expected Pyrrha's response to be so… intense. Despite what Pyrrha said however, I knew what I was going to say next would rack my body, but it was the truth and I cared too much for Jaune and Pyrrha, though at the time in different ways.

"Pyrrha... I'm going to ask Jaune out because I care about him just as much as you do… but I don't think your right for him."

There was a deafening silence between us that unnerved me to the core. I decided to continue anyway.

"I want you to know that while I know how much you care about him that I just can't hold back my own feelings anymore, especially after all you just told me… but I will give you one more chance. I'll give you one more day, till tomorrow's end to ask him out yourself if you truly think you're what's best for him. I-... I'm sorry Pyrrha but… but I love him too."

Pyrrha didn't say another hellish minute of silence. I almost wanted to cry with how much it hurt to tell her this, but i knew I had to say it. Just before I decided to leave, she told me her thoughts, the words I still happily think of whenever I find the redhead in between my legs.

"You… bitch. You… whore! Is this why you're really here?! Because your jealous of how much time I've been spending with him!? Do you really think he'd want to be with an over eccentric child that swings a hammer because she's not smart enough to use anything else!?"

At the time her words cut me, fairly deep. At the time, I wasn't sure if I wanted to break her legs… or my own, as if she was telling the truth about me. Was I a bad person for falling in love with someone I knew a friend had feelings for? Of course looking back I know I wasn't, it was our third year at Beacon, the Vytal tournament has just passed by like nothing. But in being our third year, Pyrrha had had more than enough opportunities to ask the blonde knight out, but instead she just waited and waited for him to pick her up and carry her off into the sunset. I was tired of waiting, it hurt worse that a deathstalker's sting watching Pyrrha subtly flirt with Jaune to no avail again and again.

I wasn't going to wait, I wasn't going to pull a Pyrrha and simply hope he sees me. I was going to take control of my own fate and ask him out myself. Though, that mindset didn't stop the tears that rushed down my face as I ran from Pyrrha that night.

I… I didn't think she would take the news well, but I didn't think she would take it that badly. It didn't matter that much I guess, I'm pretty sure if our stances had been reversed in that situation, if I was told someone I considered a friend was going to ask out the man I had been trying to get with for over two years now... I'd be pretty upset too.

I hid in a closet in the hall. I knew if i went back to my dorm and cried then Jaune and maybe even Ren would feel the need to get to the bottom of it and break some legs of their own… but I told Pyrrha I would give her one more day out of the friendship I still wanted to have with her. If I told Ren and Jaune why I was crying, the jig would have been up. So I cried in that storage closet for what felt like hours. Eventually I regained what bearings I could and headed back to the JNPR dorm, already afraid of what I might see or hear.

Once I got back, I found everyone was asleep in their beds, even Pyrrha… or at least she looked to be asleep. I wouldn't bet she was, I know I didn't fall asleep, I just kept repeating what she said to me in my head over and over until I saw the sunlight through the blindings.

I still wasn't tired, but somehow I was also too exhausted to get out of bed, feelings can suck sometimes.

It was Saturday, so no classes, still, I planned on heading to the gym for the day and let Pyrrha… do whatever she was going to do, but the emotional exhaustion meant I was staying in my bed.

The first person to get up that day was Ren, my best friend, my big gay brother. He was always an early riser. I thought about telling him the situation, ask him what I should do, ask if I was truly in the wrong as much as it felt, but I couldn't. Instead I pretended to be asleep as he headed into the shower, and still as he got dressed and went out to meet his boyfriend Scarlet for a very early 'get-together'

Usually Pyrrha would have woken up just as early as Ren to head out for a morning jog, but this time she seemingly slept in, though I had an idea of what she was waiting for, who she was waiting for.

I heard Jauney struggle in his sleep to get out of his comfy Saturday morning bed and he even let out an adorable '5 more minutes' under his breath despite no one talking. But eventually, he did wake up completely, or at least as much as you can initially on a Saturday morning. He got out of his bed, still in his adorable bunny pajamas, and walked to his dresser to get day clothes and then into the bathroom to take a shower of his own. Once the water turned on, Pyrrha arose. She immediately headed to her dresser and started to change.

I didn't know until later, but Pyrrha indeed been awake all night like I had been, but she had also thought up a plan for the day, a plan that would finally have Jaune realize how much she cared for him… or at least she planned for it to go like that.

Once Jaune came out of the bathroom, dressed for a day of relaxation, Pyrrha piped up and asked if he wanted to hang out with her for the day to talk about some things and maybe even head into Vale on a shopping spree. Jaune, being the kind and forgiving person he was, accepted Pyrrha's offer and the two left together.

As for me,I didn't get out of my bed once the entire day. Even by the time the sun had set, I couldn't pull myself out from under my covers. I was just about certain at the time that Pyrrha and Jaune were somewhere on campus swapping spit. The thought had me in tears at several points, not to mention the realization of losing my chance to be with Jaune forever like that... and maybe even my friendship with Pyrrha.

As I was lost in my thoughts, the love of my life and now cunt lapping red-head (now as in now now, not then now, I'm sure you understand) walked back into our teams dorm, breathing heavy, I was about to cry again.

That was until our glorious leader spoke, "Great training today Pyrrha! This was exactly what I was talking about! My whole body feels like jelly from what we did today, I don't know if I've ever sweat this much, like, I would have never used half of those weird looking machines in the gym on my own, I would have been WAY too afraid to even try them out in case I looked dumb from not knowing how to use them, thanks for showing me!" as said by my incredibly… adorable knight

"Yeah… no… no problem Jaune… you can always count on me… you know that right?" Pyrrha said timidly

"Of course I know that! We're partners!" Jaune said as oblivious as ever, something I loved about him even more in that moment as a warm smile appeared on my face

"Oh Jaune" I happily said under my breath

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, but I'll hurry up for your sake!" Jaune said with his usual levels kindness, not knowing the two girls in the room would do anything to join him in the shower if he only asked, the goof.

And… that was it for the day. Jaune took a hot shower, changed into his adorable bunny jammies, and almost immediately fell asleep from the workout Pyrrha put him through.

Pyrrha herself quickly dove into the bathroom as soon as Jaune stepped out and quickly changed into her own sleeping clothes as soon as she was done. Not even giving it one last try to ask him out before she fell into her bed.

That was it.

The next day, I asked him out.

How did it happen?

Well it was Sunday, but most everyone was up early to finish homework they apparently should have started Friday. Since the school still served meals like a filling breakfast on the weekend, everyone took advantage of it. The cafeteria still wasn't quite as packed as it would have been on a normal class day, but there were still more than enough people for me to feel a little embarrassed about asking. I guess I could have snuck us away somewhere secluded to ask him out, I could have asked him to come to the gym with me to be my spotter, I could have given in to the silent pleading look Pyrrha had been giving me all morning and not asked at all, but I didn't do any of those things. My heart was racing as he sat across the table from me with Ren at my left and team RWBY to my right. I was so afraid that the first or last mentality of Pyrrha's was finally going to kick in as she knew I was on the verge of asking.

But more than any of those things, I was afraid he would say no.

Why would he want to be with me? Pyrrha was right, I do act like a child, my weapon isn't exactly elegant, and I'm… well… me.

Turns out that didn't matter too much, as while my heart and mind were fighting, my body made an executive decision without letting me know. One moment I'm insulting myself in my own head, next I realize I'm standing up in the cafeteria with apparently everyone's eyes on me.

"Are you alright Nora?" Jaune asked, because of course he was the first to ask

I looked into his eyes for what felt like entire minutes, but were apparently only a few seconds, before I finally threw out the words.

"JAUNE! WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!?" I unintentionally yelled

There was a moment of something I wasn't sure actually existed. Total. Silence. Even my own heart beat that had been about to burst out of my chest sounded like it straight up stopped in what was apparently the span of a few seconds of silence, though from my point of view it felt… longer, perception is weird.

"...Uh, what?" Jaune asked me, not the response I had hoped for, though I'm not actually sure what response i had been hoping for, maybe yes?

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one at Beacon known for being a loudmouth.

"You heard her Vomit Boy! Nora is freaking asking you out! Your just gonna leave a girl hanging like that!?" Yang yelled out for all to hear

Jaune then looked back to me, his dumbfounded and confused looked disappearing as he finally realized what exactly was going on and by the mercy of Oum, he finally gave me his answer,

"Yes" he said

"Yes?" I repeated for seemingly no reason

"Yes" He said again, with a dopey, lovable smile appearing on his face, along with a blush, which of course triggered a blush of my own as I realized all eyes were in fact on us and I was still standing tall in the large cafeteria

"HE SAID YES! VOMIT BOY AND NORA ARE A THING BITCHES!" Yang felt the need to yell as loudly as she could, just in case the people further back didn't know what was going on

"Whooo! Whooo! *whistling*" along with all kinds of other sounds came from the cheering students around us including team RWBY along with pat on the shoulder and a proud smile from Ren who was still right next to me, as he had always been.

Of course such a thing only made me and Jaune blush even more as I sat back down. Not only did I make us a spectacle at the time, but it couldn't even be considered gossip that we were together now with how many were well informed.

"But hey! That's not enough! Where are you two headed for your first date!?" Yang asked loudly, because of course she did.

But it was a good question, I actually had no idea where we should go, so now my face was even redder as I couldn't think of an answer for the hundreds of eyes staring at us.

"F-forever Fall is nice." Jaune said, coming to my rescue

"Oooooh! Really Vomit Boy?!~ Your going to take her out to the most romantic grimm infested forest around are you?~ Thinking you can find a nice secluded clearing to... 'have fun'~" Yang naturally teased

'W-what?! It-its just... really… pretty… like her." Jaune said softly

"OOOOOHHHHH! Vomit Boy working fast apparently!" is what Yang apparently yelled out, not that I heard it. All I heard was what Jaune said… he called me pretty.

Though, something that should be mentioned is that Yang, much like yourself, was well aware of how Pyrrha felt towards Jaune, well, maybe she didn't as well as you do now, but I didn't learn until a little while later that she had been so helpful and… loud for me and Jaune because she thought me and Pyrrha had talked it all over and decided what was going to happen concerning Jaune. While technically that did happen, Yang wasn't aware of how it exactly went down until later, but that's not too important. Oh, and Pyrrha… well, I didn't actually look at her once while or after I asked Jaune out, I don't know why or even if it was a conscious choice. I later learned she was indeed there the whole time and that she simply sat there smiling with her usual smile… I can't imagine what must have been going through her, I mean, I thought I did the day before, but the more I think about it, I was wasn't sure I was going to lose him that day, but she… she lost her chance right in front of herself and she didn't say a thing. The more I think about it, the happier it makes me that shes with me and Jauney now and that she's properly taken care of everyday~ but again, how that happened will be the story I tell next.

Now, let's finally get to my most absolute favorite part of that day. I don't actually remember if I had homework I should have done, but I'm certain I didn't care about anything but our first date and it seemed Jaune didn't have any he had to deal with himself. For as it would happen, we snuck away from everyone after breakfast, or more accurately they all left us to ourselves.

We kinda just… stood in front of each other for a few seconds before he thankfully he was at least slightly less nervous than I was and added sound to our conversation.

"So… Forever Fall?" He was apparently asking, just to make sure I did in fact want to go there. I would have gone anywhere he asked for our first date, so long as he was there.

"That sounds really nice"

Again, neither of us said anything… until we did

"So"

"So"

….

"Uh, when do you wanna head there?" He asked me, as if it was something else I considered in my great 'plan'

"Oh… uh, well I'm free for the rest of the day. So whenever-"

"Me too! Err-i mean, I also don't have anything else planned." he adorably said rubbing the back of his, only adding to his cuteness

"Sooo… now?" I asked hopefully

"Now." he happily agreed

The walk to Forever Fall was strangely short, I think it was because we were both still trying to grasp what was now going on between us. By the time either of us truly took in our surroundings again, we were already a good distance in the forever autumn forest, beautiful brown, yellow, orange and red leaves where everywhere.

We both took in the beauty that surrounded us for a moment, before looking back at each other. Of course we quickly looked away again as we both started to blush again. Only then did it dawn on us, we were still making all this up as we went along, we were in Forever Fall, so now what?

I asked Jaune out, he named the place, we both named the time, but he also said yes to all of this, so it was my turn to take the next step.

I looked back up at my fearless leader, now boyfriend, and smiled. He looked back to me and smiled. Then I slowly brought me hand to chest-plate, running my fingers slowly along the smooth and solid metal, taking note of his family's crest, a double crescent moon, a symbol I already decided I wouldn't mind being my own.

Jaune just stood there as I grazed his chest-plate, so I decided to take a step forwards… literally. I was now almost pressing myself against him, by far one of the most brazen feeling moments of my life. While it felt like the right move, it also made it all the more clear just how much shorter I was than him, by almost a whole head really, which meant if I tried leaning up to him and he didn't lean down I would have felt beyond embarrassed. Luckily, not only did he place a hand on top of mine on his chest, he also started to lean down, quickly followed by me leaning up. I didn't actually expect things to already be moving this quickly, but I wasn't going to deny my feelings for him, I did it for almost three years by that point and didn't intend on doing it anymore.

I saw him close his eyes as his lips neared mine, so I did the same as we neared each other.

As our lips were about to touch, we heard a growl, a few actually.

It turned out we were surrounded by a pack of beowolfs. They started to walk out from the thick autumn colored shrubs and from behind groupings of trees.

"Of course" I thought to myself

I immediately pulled out my ever trusty warhammer Magnhild and intended to break more than legs in memory of the moment they ruined. Jaune just as quickly had Crocea Mors readied, wanting to cut down the grimm just as much as I did from the admittedly hot angry look he had on his face.

We had our backs against each other's, waiting for the grimm to make the first move, and so they did. One leaped at Jaune but my soon to be hubby's tactical-ness knows no limit and he knew my weapon had a greater reach and ducked behind me so I could swat it out of the air just as we had trained to do in team exercises. Then out of my view a grimm charged at my back, but Jaune managed to maintain our back to back stance and simply extended his sword arm forward seeing as how the grimm couldn't slow down in time, it basically kabobbed its head on Jauney's sword...hehe, Yang made so many naughty puns the first time I told her this story.

ANYWAY, we ended up staying back to back for most the fight, our breaths getting heavier, feeling the sweat on each other's back along with each others heat. We were protecting each other with everything we had, and while even Jaune didn't need to give it everything he had to handle a few basic beowolfs, we both did once the Alpha beowolf showed up. We had just about wiped out its pack and it wasn't happy about that one bit.

Just as I brought Magnhild down on the second to last normal beowolf, with Jaune taking care of the very last, the alpha charged at me. It was almost twice as big as a normal beowolf, but I was still intent on squashing it like any other… and I paid for that.

I expected it to just charge blindly at me like all the others and I swung with even more force than before, intent on breaking its bone armor plating, but just a quarter through my swing, it stopped, pulled its head back, and watched as the shock in my eyes appeared at how I couldn't stop my own swing, a swing that was about to leave me open for attack. Before Maghild even hit the ground I saw its large and sharp claw coming for my side. I tried to at least move Maghild's handle in the way of its claw to slow it down or something, but it didn't work, in the few slow motion seconds that felt like minutes of impending pain finally ended, when the claw connected with my left side. While I still had aura, the very tip of the Alpha's claws managed to penetrate, not deep or anything, but it still drew blood as it sent me flying across the clearing until I hit a tree.

Jaune had just managed to kill the last normal beowolf before turning around to see the Alpha's claws dig into my side. He saw me knocked away and felt a drop of blood on his right cheek, he saw blood on the Alpha's right claw, and saw the blood stains appearing on outfit and thought the worst, at least that's what he told me, it would make sense his semblance awoke a second later.

As I regained my bearings and covered the small cut on my side, I quickly looked back to see if Jaune was okay…

He was more than okay.

He was glowing, literally.

He was glowing a gold light and he looked... pissed~. The Alpha didn't seem to care too much as it brought its left claw down on Jaune like a hammer, only for Jaune's now increased aura to let him swipe the attack away easily with his shield. That move seemed to genuinely confuse the alpha as it seemed to totally not expect that, not that it felt confused too much longer... with Jaune cutting its head off and all. Jauney's aura increase seemed to give him the strength to break through the alpha's neck bone armor as if it weren't even there. The alpha's headless body fell onto its back and started to dissolve. So did Jaune's anger apparently, as a look of realization appeared on his face, followed by quickly looking over to where I was. He saw me still clutching my side as as sat back against a tree.

"Nora! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry!" He blabbered out not realizing my wound had already mostly healed and I was going to be perfectly alright.

Jaune quickly kneeled down next to me and the second his hands touched me, his still glowing aura traveled into me and I felt like I was sent to heaven. My cut healed almost instantly, but even once it did I didn't want him to take his hands away from my shoulder and chest.

"I'm alright Jaune. I'm better than alright, thanks to you." I said, meaning every word

"But-but I'm the one that brought us out here, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have-" He blabbered before I kissed him. If he really wanted to continue apologizing, I didn't want him to do it with words.

The kiss, our kiss, our first kiss felt… magical, I mean I know kids books and even a lot of Blake's smuts say the first kiss is always so "magical"

... but it truly felt as close to that word as I think life can get. We were hot, still sweating, we had just fought off a pack of grimm all on our own fighting back to back for who knows how long. Fear still gripped the both of us as Jaune was still coming down from his fear that I had gotten seriously hurt and I was coming down from thinking he was going to get seriously hurt because I messed up. He still had his glowing aura flowing into me, my wound had long healed so now it only rippled over my own aura, warming it, comforting it, a tenderness breezing over my skin. Our tongues caressed each other's… or at least I think they did. I had never kissed anyone like that before, neither had he, but I guess the two of us were just so bad at it that it somehow felt just right. I moved to wrap my arms around the back of his neck and he brought his glowing skin against mine, moving his arms to wrap around my back.

Neither of us are sure to this day how long our first kiss lasted, the only specific detail about it we remembered was that when we finally pulled away, it was only to catch our breath, once we did, we moved back together and started our second kiss~

Neither of us were sure how long that one went on for either, but I know one thing, while I didn't want it to end, I also wanted more.

In a quick move, I switched our positions so that Jaune was now sitting with his back firmly against the tree while I was now kneeling over his legs as we continued to kiss.

I almost couldn't believe it was happening! I was making-out with the man of my dreams! And I was the one that started our kiss! I barely even noticed that my pink aura was also glowing like crazy, again, at the time I had no idea it was his aura flowing into me, though I'm sure if we did it only would have made us blush even more.

I pulled away from our second kiss not really wanting too, but the heat I was feeling was just too much. When I pulled away he seemed a bit confused… though that confusion quickly switched to shock when I… took my top off.

I mean I didn't even REALLY realize what I did until I saw his surprised face. I of course immediately froze and thought I screwed everything up by moving WAY too fast, from the look on his face I wasn't even sure if I was about to cry or something… but then Jaune… was lovable Jaune

"... y-your beautiful" he said in his stutteringly adorable way… it was the second time that day I felt like I was falling only for him to catch me.

Feeling beyond relieved, I thought "why stop now?" and said the first naughty words of our long and very naughty relationship

"Th-thanks… but… are you going to let me get undressed all by myself?" I said trying to sound as sexy as possible, I don't know how well I did, but my Jauney immediately brought his hands to the sides of his chest plate and began to undo all of his armor's straps, straps I promised myself to start getting very, very familiar with~

That moment was also the fastest I'd ever seen Jaune get his armor off. He undid the straps, pulled the separate armor platings off his arms and chest and tossed the pieces onto the forest floor before I even reached the back my bra strap. Though before I actually reached the clip, I saw the bunny on Jaune's hoodie and did probably the worst thing I could have done.

"Wha-what is that!? Hahahahah!" I yelled before I broke into laughter

Jaune's face immediately flushed rose red, apparently he didn't even know how to respond.

Not quickly enough, it dawned on me how I must have made him felt in that moment.

"O-oh I-I mean its really… cute, its cute! Like you!" I said out loud making my own face turn red, something that he clearly noticed as his face turned even more red which made my face more red and then both of us just kinda didn't move because we were both so embarrassed.

The awkward silence quickly became too much for me and I knew that it was only fair to fix the situation I got us in… so I reached back behind myself and undid the clip on my bra. I quickly brought one arm back around to hold it up a little longer so Jauney could see the undone straps fall to my sides… and I didn't think either of us could blush anymore…

"I'm sorry for laughing Jaune. I hope... this makes up for it." I said in the sexiest voice I could manage as my whole body was on fire. I'm still not sure if it was our aura's surging thanks to his semblance or if it was just from the thought of what I was about to do.

I took one deep breath in, let it out, and dropped my arm, letting my bra fall to the side as it bounced off of Jaune and onto the forest floor. My proudly C-cup breasts were on full display and Jaune looked mesmerized by them, a serious confidence booster if I have to say, so much so that I don't think I would have been able to do what I did next otherwise.

I reached down and grabbed Jaune's hands that were hesitantly hovering over my combat skirt and slowly brought them up to my chest and only thanks to the sexual momentum and my overcharged aura coursing through my body, I pressed his hands to against my breasts.

"Oh-oooh!" I suddenly moaned out as it was the first time I had let someone else touch me like this. It was new, he was warm, and suddenly everywhere he wasn't touching got so cold and begged for his warmth.

"Y-you can play with them if… if you want." I said hopeful he would and just as nervous if he didn't, after all we were moving so fast. I definitely didn't want to stop but at the same time what if I scared him away? Suddenly all kinds of frightening thoughts came to my head like if he would ever talk to me again if this went bad or if I could even stand to look at him again out of shame, but suddenly I jolted to sitting up straight as I felt something definitely new, he teasingly squeezed by breasts and I had simply been so unprepared for it that another surprise moan escaped my lips.

"W-was that alright" he asked so nervously and by the gods did I want to tell him it felt incredible but I was also so afraid of sounding like some kind of whore at the time. Though that mindset held back our love life for a good while until we finally learned to just say what we wanted and how much we did as lovers, but in that moment, I settled for something way more conservative.

"Y-yes Jaune. That f-feels really good." Was what I mustered in my growing haze of need

When he finally took in what I said, a look of seriousness appeared on his face as he looked at his hands on my breasts, gods he looked so fucking sexy. Just as suddenly, he started truly groping me, more firmly taking hold of my breasts and started squeezing them over and over again, continuing to fulfill one of my many lewd dreams that revolved around him playing with my body.

That's not even the end of it!

Without me saying anything, he suddenly pressed his thumbs against my nipples and started circling them as he continued to grope me and by the fucking gods I was so in heaven! I felt the need to close my eyes and take it all in! A few very lustful moans slipped out of my mouth despite my best efforts to to keep them in and not look like I was in heat or something. But by… everything! My heart was racing and felt like it was about to burst out of my chest as Jaune touched me like I always wanted him to.

But then suddenly, his hands were gone, and I felt so cold. I immediately opened my eyes with what I was told by him to have been a very sad look. Apparently it had been so sad that it caught Jauney off guard and he froze in place as he was halfway through taking off his sweatshirt, giving me more than a solid view of his toned chest, a view that took any words out of my mouth.

"It-... it's unfair… for you to have taken your top off and… and not me." Jauney said sounding as considerate as ever

Of course I simply nodded in agreement and watched as Jaune lifted his top over his head exposing the entirety of his muscled form, including his strong forearms that had always been covered by his sweatshirt that I already wanted to carry me like a princess… yes, thinking that was incredibly embarrassing, but the thought of him carrying me around was more than worth it. But believe it or not, I did something even more embarrassing.

Absentmindedly, I had reached out my hand and immediately started running my fingers along his solid chest. Gods, he felt so… sturdy~ but oh boy did I feel embarrassed when I looked back up to Jaune's face as his hoodie was hanging off his left arm. He looked frozen in place and the growing blush on his face made it clear that he didn't expect me to do what I did. I immediately pulled my hand back and felt like I just ruined everything! Again!

"I'm so sorry Jaune! I-I should have asked! I-"

"Its-... its okay. H-heck, haha, uh, it's only fair, right? You let me touch your boobs so… its okay if you wanna touch mine… I mean I don't really have 'boobs' but like…. if I did I would let you touch them and since I don't…. you know… you can touch whatever you want." My sweet Jauney said as his face turned an even deeper red… just like mine did

Not wanting to pass up his offer, I quickly brought both my hands to his muscled midriff. I slowly grazed my fingers over his nearly developed 6-pack and the rest of his generally solid chest. Apparently I had the look of someone who had never seen someone else's stomach in my life, or at least that's what Jaune told me a while ago. He said it made him feel overly appreciated and that it upped his confidence more than he deserved… of course when he told me that I immediately fucked him silly while repeatedly telling him he deserved it and so, so much more.

Eventually, I pulled my hands away from his chest and abruptly stood up. Jaune followed in suit quickly, not knowing…. Or maybe knowing exactly what I was about to do.

I stood up to more easily undo my skirt and have it fall off, though I was still too nervous to say that… but Jaune got the message and maybe just as nervously he started to undo his jeans.

We weren't touching anymore as we took off the last bit of clothing each of us had, the last barrier to keep us from fully being together… but I could still feel his warm golden aura flow through me, his warmth comforting me, this was all happening so fast, too fast by probably a lot of people's standards… even my own at the time… but I just couldn't stop myself… heh, and I guess he couldn't either.

Next thing I knew, we were standing in front of each other completely naked.

Neither of us were sure on what to do next, I mean we both knew generally what we wanted to do, but both of us being virgins meant we weren't 100% on how to get there.

And so, on a leap of faith, I walked over to Jaune, pressed my naked body against his, and kissed him.

Slowly, I felt his arms wrapped around me and I soon felt his golden aura flow into me again and according to him, that's when he felt my pink aura flow back into him, as if we had wrapped each other in our very soul.

Of course we weren't really thinking about the poetics of Jaune's semblance at the time. I still distinctly remember his hands feeling up my back, specifically while one went to take a soft grip of my hair to keep our kiss deep, while the other drifted south and quite adorable stopped just before it ran over my butt, meaning I had to bring one of my own hands from his back to push his hand over my cheeks. Both our bodies stiffened a bit from the action, Jaune being given express permission to touch my butt (whenever he wants) and me taking in the fact that Jaune was finally grabbing my butt (and would many many more times)

But the most… 'prominent' thing I remember from that moment, was Jaune's thing. I want to make it clear now, my Jauney is not 'incredibly hung' he doesn't have a 'monster' in between his legs. My blonde knight has an average 5 and a bit inch piece of meat in between his legs and I absolutely love it.

Just as we broke our kiss, I looked down at the standing tall and rigid rod and knew immediately I wanted it.

I twisted us around and led Jaune back to the forest floor with me sitting on my naked behind with my back against the tree and Jauney on his knees in front of me.

This was it.

I looked into his eyes and just as he looked into mine. Our auras still going into overcharge as Jaune's newly discovered semblance seemingly had not limit to how long it could go, a feature that would make our love life more than incredible as while it rejuvenated us it still made every touch feel… intensified.

I spread my legs wide enough for Jauney to kneel in between them for the easiest access to… me, and then I felt his length rub against me, his meat running over my clit and just grazing my entrance. Though just before I thought he would enter me, he pulled back.

"W-wait. I… I've seen and read things about this. I'm pretty sure it would be best if I got you… warmed up first." my sweeter than syrup Jauney said, clearly not realizing how wet I already was

"Oh Jaune, I'm so warmed up already, I promise you that I'm ready to take you… in" I said with the biggest blush of my life so far appearing on my face

Jaune also wore a matching blush from my words

"W-w-well maybe, but I just… wanna make sure." Jauney said before he backed away from me on his knees, something that confused me as I thought he just planned to tease me with his fingers, but then his face dropped in between my legs and yet another dream was fulfilled.

For a moment though, I didn't actually feel anything and I'm sure the nervousness in Jaune was getting to him just as much as it was getting to me, but then I did, oh gods I did feel something.

Jaune started off slowly, but more than enough for me. Specifically, he took slow steady licks of my entrance while momentarily stopping to spin his tongue around my clitoris proper. It seemed whatever Jaune had been watching and reading was actually worth it as even with our proper pet Pyrrha it took weeks of training to get her to eat pussy anywhere near as good as Jaune had on this first day together.

Soon after, the timid laps of his tongue became faster and deeper. He started diving his tongue inside my by now incredibly wet folds while still remembering to give my nub extra attention with his fingers whenever his tongue was otherwise busy. Occasionally he would stop to even gently suck on my clit to send me to levels of pleasure no dildo had before.

Of course by this point I was moaning like a mad woman. I was not only finally being held and touched by the shining knight of my dreams, but his head was in between my legs 'warming me up' for the grand show and oh by gods was he way better at eating a girl out than I even dreamed he be. He even had his strong arms wrapped around my spread legs to keep the both of us in place, his tight grip in my thighs were of course just another turn on, another reason my top half was twisting and turning from the new sensations being sent through my body.

Jaune's tongue soon settled into a quick yet steady pace of lapping at my folds before diving in to fully taste me. Running his taste buds along my ever growing sensitive flesh as his aura was still flowing into me and it seemed that his tongue was able to send it over in greater concentrations, making any part of me it touched all the more pleasured, meaning this was far from the last time he'd eat me out. Oh, and whenever his skilled tongue encircled over even hellishly teased my clit, it meant I was puddy in his hands, it meant my arousal would almost double every time he did that, and so after a 10 minute 'warm up session' of me already on the brink of orgasm, did he raise his head from between my legs and scootch back closer to me on his knees with his hard rod still standing and wanting for attention itself.

He leaned over me just as he aimed his cock down to my eager and dripping pussy. He looked down at my still heavily breathing face and nodded, and I nodded back.

Not soon enough, Jaune entered me. All 5 and a bit inches filling me in a way and with a warmth no toy ever even came close to. It wasn't immediate 'mind breaking' pleasure or anything, but it was another literal dream come true for me, and I wanted to take it in for all it was worth.

A rather needy moan left my mouth just as he hilted his entire length inside my snatch, and soon after, he started thrusting in and out.

Naturally, I wrapped my legs around his back and begged him to fuck me faster.

Of all the things I love about Jaune, I especially love how he's a good listener. His thrusts only got faster from there and my beyond soaked pussy welcomed the thrusting meat excitedly.

This was moment was already so much better than I had dreamed, but perhaps selfishly, I wanted more, more of him. So, I wrapped one arm around his back to hold myself off the ground while my other hand went to get a firm grip of the back of his head to pull him into another deep and needed kiss.

Jaune, being quick minded, brought his arms up and used his own strength to push off the tree behind me to keep us still as I hung off his still thrusting body. Sounds difficult you say? It probably would have been had Jaune's semblance not been strengthening his aura and muscles while seemingly combining our auras as well, giving him at least a bit of my strength with his, making him even stronger than normal, allowing me to focus on feeling his length inside me while our tongues couldn't stay away from each other.

So yeah, there we were in the Forever Fall forest thrusting into each other as the dead bodies of an entire pack of grimm dissolved around us. Our auras flowing into each other and growing stronger thanks to his finally awakened semblance. A scene beyond any dream I ever dared to have.

Of course I wasn't thinking too much about the dream-e-ness of it all, I was just about entirely focused on holding onto his toned body for dear life as he fucked me like I'd always wanted him to. We were kissing so intensely that we had our eyes closed for most of it, but occasionally, when we stopped to take a second's breath or even sometimes as our tongues intertwined, our eyes would seemingly open at the same time and we would look into each-other as he continued to thrust into me.

I was already so close to my orgasm thanks to his heavenly tongue, and after a few minutes of his incredible cock having its fun with my body, gods I was at my limit, and I made sure to tell him.

"OH! Oh gods Jaune! I'm so close!"

Next thing I knew, he leaned into my ear and whispered

"Th-then please, Nora, cum for me"

I had no idea what Jaune had been reading or watching, it was definitely not normal porn, but by the twin gods was I happy he had seen them. Hearing him whisper those words to me like he did, with a heavy and heated breath, and while not even stopping his thrusts.

There was no way I could hold back anymore.

"OH! OH! OH JAUNE!" I screamed as I pulled him in as deep as I could with all the strength in my my body focusing on my arms and legs wrapped around him. I if our auras hadn't still been combined, I might have crushed my sweet Jauney, but luckily they were, and would be every time after for a long while until my 'personal' training regime for Jaune wiped him into super Nora-fucking shape and had him get just as strong as Yang!

My walls tightened around Jaune's rigid cock as I spasmed from my first ever orgasm thanks to someone else. My incredible Jauney even continued to give small thrusts as I tightened around him, giving me even more incredible sensations on my now especially sensitive skin.

Eventually, I got my breath back under control as my wetness continued to soak his member. And while my sensitive inner flesh didn't like the idea, I slowly lowered myself off his cock, placing my butt back into the forest floor as my exhausted body went limp with me only sitting up straight thanks to Jaune helping my back against the tree still behind me.

I just sat there for a moment as I continued to try to get my breath more and more under control while Jaune fell back onto his own rear after what I could only assume had been an even more exhausting event for him since he had to support both our weight and keep up his mind melting thrusts.

The only thing was, his cock was still standing tall. From all the things I had read about sex (note that not all had exactly been 'educational') I assumed his member would have at least gone a bit more flaccid after his orgasm… and then another thing dawned on me, did he cum inside me?

It was probably something i should have been paying more attention to if we're being honest, but that's just how lost I was in the dream come true that just happened. So with fear based adrenaline, I quickly down south to see… no white stuff. Not a drop of semen in me, on me, or on the forest floor.

And so I asked him.

"J-Jaune..*huff*.. did… did you cum?" I asked, suddenly worried there was something wrong, something wrong with me.

"Oh, uhhhh… no, I didn't. But that's not because of you or anything! It's just that, well, I wanted to make sure I lasted long enough for you to finish. So I thought about studying and stuff to keep my mind off of… well, what we were doing. No doubt if i would have cum pretty quickly if I fully took in you. So long as you're happy, I'm happy."

I sat there for a moment as it all came to me, this is Jaune, of course he would have focused on how I felt over himself, and I selfishly let him.

That wasn't going to stand.

So, as tired as my body was, I crawled over to his sitting form and stopped to kneel just before his legs. With his wide eyes looking into mine, I reached out to gently gripped his soaked length and then proceeded to start pumping my grip up and down his cock.

"Nora you-"

"You focused on my pleasure Jaune, please, let me focus on yours."

He looked in my eyes for a moment, saw that I was determined, and nodded.

With his acceptance, I brought my head down in between his legs, and kissed the tip of his member.

Being so coated in my own juices, a line of my cum stretched from his cock to my lips. Thoughtlessly, I licked my own lips and tasted myself on them. I didn't mind the taste at all, or his pre-cum that had been mixed in and judging from the shocked look on his face, he wasn't against it either.

As I kept pumping my hand on his length, I started to leave kisses up and down the soaked shaft. I even left several smooches on his balls, gods I was feeling so dirty, and oh by the gods did i love it, especially the sounds of his breath hitching up from my touch.

Soon after my hands were coated in a mix of his pre-cum and my own cum proper.

Next thing I knew, the perfectly lewd thought came to me just as I decided to move to the final show.

I brought my cum covered hand to my mouth and licked it clean. I sucked every finger dry and made sure to drag my tongue all over to gather every drop in my mouth.

Jaune only stared at me in what looked like amazement, yet another confidence booster from my sweet knight. Finally, I made an audible gulp as I swallowed down both our juices.

Wanting to keep the heated momentum going, I quickly leaned back down in between his legs and for the first time truly took his amazing length into my mouth.

Now you might think I'm crazy when I say this next part, but if you know me then you know I only get crazy after too much coffee.

The taste and feeling of Jaune's length in my mouth felt… addicting. His meat tasted like nothing I've ever had before or since. It was just a flavor you instinctively knew would be better to suck on like a lollipop than any other way. It tasted downright magical if I'm being absolutely honest, I wondered if that's how I tasted to him ("Yes~" - Jaune 2019)

Oh! And by the gods does it feel pleasurable enough on its own to have him in my mouth. The weight of his cock on my tongue, pressing nearly into my throat, the way it demands my mouth to stay wide open for him… I could live off the feeling of his cock in my mouth for the rest of my life.

But before I got too lost in my first taste and feeling of Jaune's member in my mouth, I reminded myself that this was about his enjoyment, and especially how this was my thank you to him for giving me such an explosive orgasm.

I quickly started bobbing my head up and down on his cock just as my hand had a few moments ago. I made sure to run my tongue along his member, swerving it around at times, even trying to playfully wrap around it. Whenever my head would be pulled back enough to just have the tip in, I would slide my tongue over his cock slit and his sudden heavy breath intakes made it clear he wasn't against the action,I would keep doing that whenever I wasn't taking his cock as deep into my mouth as I could.

Suddenly all the dirty jokes I remember about not forgetting the balls sporadically came into mind. I wasn't actually sure if they had been jokes at all, but I decided the more stimulation here the better. So, I brought one of my hands to cup and gently fondle his balls and the sudden moan he let out was more than enough encouragement for me to keep it going.

We stayed like this for several minutes. Me, bobbing my head up and down on his rigid meat while I gently tousled with his balls. I was soon able to somewhat easily take all 5 and a bit inches into my mouth with the tip just dipping into my throat, though my skill in that area would improve soon enough as my Jauney can confirm.

Meanwhile, my blonde knight sat back with one hand behind himself to keep him off the ground while his other was quite sexally on the back of my head, easing me to take him deeper and keep me there a little longer.

Finally, in a mix on too soon and not soon enough, I felt my Jauney's rod start to shake as his orgasm had arrived.

'N-Nora! I-I'm about to cum!" Jaune moaned out

I of course did the only thing to do, I brought my hands up to grip his sides and brought my mouth all the way to his crotch so his cock was entirely hilted in my mouth while just penetrating into my throat. I used my grip to keep myself there and to show Jaune he didn't have to hold back in the slightest.

He got the message.

While I had no intention of moving my head away, I still appreciated the feeling of both of Jaune's hands pressing tightly down on the back of my head to keep me deepthroating him. That was the first time I realized just how much I wanted to be treated as a relief toy for him to use whenever he wanted.

I felt his cock twitch in my mouth, on my tongue, and soon I felt the first spurts of his cum hit the top of my throat, quickly sliding down as I swallowed. He continued to orgasm for what felt like a full minute, hopefully matching the incredible intensity of the orgasm he generously gave me.

But eventually, he did finish shooting his load down my throat. I even felt his meat go flaccid in my mouth, letting my tongue rub against the entire mass as he slowly pulled out. Though luckily it also meant that any leftover semen on his tip dragged along my tongue as well, giving me my first taste of what would soon become my favorite source of protein~

After I finished swallowing down his load, we looked into eachothers eyes again for a moment… before a serious blush appeared on both our faces once again from what we had just spontaneously decided to do in a forest full of grimm.

Quietly, we got dressed and started to walk back to Beacon.

Nervousness suddenly came back to me as we walked back in silence and oh boy did my thoughts run the worst kind of wild.

" _It's so quiet. Did we move to fast? What am I talking about?! Of course we did! I-I just couldn't help myself and now he's gonna break up with me and now people are gonna think I'm a slut and-"_

"So." Jaune said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts

"Have you heard about that 'Redeemers Endgame' movie coming out this weekend? I mean, I know the theater is gonna be packed, but maybe if we order our tickets online we can still get good seats." he said, not even knowing how happy he was making me, how safe.

I looked to him with tears almost in my eyes but with a smile that you couldn't mistake as being anything but genuine.

"O-or we could watch another movie! Any other kind of movie! Heck! Why even a movie! We could go... uhhhh, go-karting?" He said more as a question than a statement

I simply preemptively wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed a hold of his arm before kissing him on the cheek.

"That movie sounds like a wonderful idea."

And so…. YEP! That's how we started, but you're probably also curious in how we got our good little loyal pet Pyrrha.

Well… that is next time's story~

* * *

 **Author's Final Notes: Wow, that actually took me a good while to write and oh boy is it different from what I usually do. Please. PLEASE, for the love of everything tell what you thought about it so I know whether or not to even ever write something like this again. Oh, and depending on the feedback i might just write the next chapter the same, and maybe all my other stories, I DON'T KNOW thats why I need feedback.**

 **Oh, again, the next story I plan to update will be the long awaited Mothers and Daughters chapter featuring the dominant hypnotist Summer taking on the Schnee ladies, yeah, it's gonna be hot and a two parter just like Play Date was for Yang vs Kali section.**


End file.
